Nova
by RogueAuthor603
Summary: When it was Shiro's turn to retrieve his Lion from it's hanger, he didn't expect someone to already be inside the beast. (Also on QuoteV, same username, same story name) Cover artwork belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Here's a Voltron fic, including my new OC. (Check out my FB page for drawings of her, Rogue Artist.) I hope you like her as much as I do!  
The following chapters are based on Season One. **

**I know the first chapter is a bit slow but please don't knock it until you've read more!  
If you like this, please fave, follow and maybe a cheeky review  
**

* * *

Shiro stood in front of the Black Lion's bunker doors, waiting in anticipation. The new paladins of Voltron had successfully acquired the other Lions, now it was his turn.

With a boom, the doors opened, revealing the magnificent Lion in its full glory. It's eyes glowed as it powered up and it gave an almighty roar, causing the other four lions to respond with roars of their own, greeting their leader.

Shiro grinned as the Lion bent down and opened its mouth. What Shiro and the other paladins didn't expect was for someone to come stumbling out of it. "What…?"

"Who is that? She looks a lot like Princess Allura." Lance remarked.

The strange girl raised her head, squinting as she took in the sight of the paladins and their lions. "Who are you? What are you doing with the lions of Voltron?" She stepped off the walkway. She looked around. "Where am I?" She looked up to the Black Lion. "What happened?"

The beast closed its mouth, keeping its head lowered.

"We should be asking the questions here." Pidge piped up.

The girl's eyes narrowed on her. "Where's Allura?" She looked to Shiro. "Where is she?"

"Miss, we're the new paladins of Voltron."

"New… paladins?" She frowned. She sighed and summoned a baton that gave off electric energy. "I asked you…. Where is Allura?!" She struck out, her baton extending to a metre, aiming towards Shiro.

Keith moved quickly to block her attack. "Are you crazy?!" He stared at her face, noticing that one eye was the same colour as Allura's… yet the other was golden and seemed to be more bionic, a light scar going across it. He took in the Altean mark below her blue eye. "Wait... are you...?"

"Nova?!"

The girl blinked and looked over, seeing Allura jogging towards her. "Allura?!" Her blue eye swam with tears. She relented and her baton disappeared. She walked over shakily towards the princess.

"Nova!" Allura wasted no time in embracing the girl.

The girl, now known as Nova, turned to mush in the woman's arms. "Allura… thank goodness you're alive." She whimpered.

The paladins stared at the sight before them.

"So… is this… your sister or something, Princess?" Lance asked, clearly a little love struck.

Allura pulled away from Nova. "This is my cousin on my mother's side, Nova. She was taken in by my father when we were very young… so I do consider her as my sister." She added.

"I do remember you going on about her when you first woke up." Pidge recalled.

Allura turned to Nova. "Where were you?"

Nova composed herself, showing very little signs that she had been crying. "Last thing I remember was being asked by your father to put the Black Lion into the bunker… next thing I know, I awoke in a pod within the lion itself."

Allura stared at her wide eyed. "So… the Black Lion does have a soft spot for you after all." She gave a giggle. "It must have sent you to sleep once you managed to hide it."

Nova gave a shrug. "I guess so. So… how long has it been?"

Allura swallowed. "About Ten Thousand years."

Nova's eyes widened. "Really?"

Allura pulled her into another embrace. "I'm just so happy that you're here with me. Coran is safe too."

"And… Uncle Alfor?"

Allura's smile dropped.

Nova didn't need the answer. She cleared her throat and stood straight.

"Zarkon is still alive… and news that I am alive and have enlisted new paladins will surely bring him here." Allura explained.

Nova looked up into the sky, her bionic eye scanned. "Well… one of his convoys is here." She confirmed, looking to the ground, rubbing her eye, just as the alarms around the castle started blaring and Coran's voice yelled through the speaker.

"Princess!"

Allura regained her composure and looked to the paladins. "Get moving! We need Voltron now!" She looked to Nova.

Nova looked to Shiro. "I call shotgun." She stated.

He frowned.

"I'm gonna ride the Black Lion with you."

"Nova! You're weakened from your sleep!" Allura argued.

"I'm more use to them in the middle of it." Nova stepping up the walkway created by the Black Lion's mouth. "I dunno why… but this is something I need to do."

Allura sighed. "Be careful!"

Nova glanced over her shoulder and gave a soft smile. "Aren't I always?"

Shiro took position in the pilot's chair. He looked around and noticed no sign of a sleeping pod. He watched as Nova sat in a spare chair just behind him. "I'm Shiro, by the way."

She met his gaze and nodded. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

He chuckled. "It's fine. You were just confused." He swallowed. "Alright team! Lets do this!" He powered up his lion and took off running.

"So… you're a princess too?" Lance's voice came through on the intercoms.

"I don't think now is the time for twenty questions!"

"Well I'm Lance, by the way… you know boy in blue, extremely handsome…"

Nova rolled her eyes.

"I'm Hunk!"

Nova suppressed a giggle as the yellow paladin butted in.

"Pidge here! Thought you should at least know our names since you're fighting alongside us."

Silence filled the intercoms.

"Keith! Don't be so rude!" Lance's voice yelled.

She heard a snort coming from the red paladin.

"The moody emo with the weird mullet who blocked your swing before… he's Keith." Lance added.

"Alright! Introductions over… team please concentrate!" Shiro ordered.

* * *

By the end of the fight, the paladins had managed to form Voltron and took down Sendak's ship.

They all entered the castle, the paladins proud of their accomplishment.

"That was brilliant!" Allura cheered.

"There's no time to celebrate yet…" Nova sighed.

Allura looked to her and nodded.

"Now that he no doubt knows that all five Lions are here, that you're alive and that we've enlisted new paladins… Sendak has no doubt reported it to Zarkon and is preparing another attack." She pressed her palm against her golden eye with a small groan. "I suggest you five go and get some food and rest… training starts tomorrow." She added.

"And who said you gave the orders?" Keith snorted.

Nova smirked and met his gaze. "I am a princess of Altea… and the one who is gonna be putting you lot through training. If you want me to go easy on you, I suggest you do what I say."

Allura grinned. "I sure have missed you, Nova."

Nova looked to her and quirked a small smile.

"She's right, we need to be ready for the next attack, so rest and build up your strength." Allura said. She looked to Nova. "You don't look too good either."

Nova sighed. "I'm fine. I'm sure the three of us feel a little rough after missing ten thousand years." She went and collapsed on the couch in the common room, where the rest of the paladins had congregated.


	2. Chapter 2

The five paladins watched Nova as she slumped on the couch.

Hunk was the first to clear his throat. "Well… um… are any of you hungry?" He asked.

The other paladins gave a nod.

"Princess Nova?"

She blinked and met his gaze. "Huh…? Oh… no. I'm alright." As soon as the words left her mouth her stomach gave a growl, causing the others to laugh. She blushed slightly.

"I take that as a yes then." Hunk chuckled. "I don't blame you, ten thousand years is a long time to go without food."

She stood up. "I'll make myself something…" She mumbled. "I'll show you to the kitchen, eh?" She led the way.

Hunk followed.

Lance stared after them. "She's more reserved than Allura, isn't she?"

Shiro thought back to her suggestions whilst they fought Sendak. "She's a great strategist though and is obviously trained in combat."

Keith sighed and put his legs up on the couch. He thought about the look in her eyes when she attacked Shiro. Her golden eye almost resembled that of a lion's.

"She put Keith in his place, that's for sure." Lance snorted.

Keith glared at the blue paladin. "Shut up!"

* * *

In the kitchen Nova looked around for something to eat.

"This green goo has a unique taste, doesn't it?" Hunk said, trying to strike up the conversation.

Nova looked to it and pulled a face. "It's okay, I guess. I never cared much for it, much less for Coran's cooking." She pushed a button. "Here it is!"

Hunk looked over her shoulder and stared at the freeze-dried packages of food. "You have food and snacks from Earth?!" He exclaimed.

She frowned and looked at him. "I often requested human food, so the chef got it brought in and freeze dried it so it wouldn't go bad."

Hunk frowned. "How did you know human food was better?"

She gave a small smirk. "My mother was human." She stated. "So naturally I had a taste for it, my dad always had it around."

He stared at her for a moment. "Can I have some of this?"

She nodded. "Of course. But I should restock soon."

"Thank you!" He got to work, making the paladins food.

Nova watched him as he prepared and cooked. "That sure smells good." She noted.

He smiled. "Good job I made enough for you too, princess."

"Please… don't call me that." She boosted herself up to sit on one of the surfaces. "I'd like some though, if it's really alright." She added in a mumble.

He nodded. "Of course, Nova."

She flashed a rare smile towards him. "Thank you, Hunk."

"Guys! Food is served!" Hunk and Nova walked into the common room carrying bowls of steaming ramen.

"That smells so good! I didn't know there was Earth food in the castle!" Lance jumped up and took a bowl from Nova.

Nova held out the last spare bowl she was carrying towards Keith. "Here."

He took the bowl with a stiff nod of thanks.

She sat down between Hunk and Shiro.

"So…" Lance looked up to Nova.

"Hmm?" She met his gaze.

"Your… eye?"

She sighed and swallowed her food. "An old battle injury. It was damaged and I would have been blinded if Altean scientists didn't put a bionic retina device into it. The Altean magic also changed my eye's appearance for some reason." She added, turning her attention back to her food.

"Wow! That's cool… I mean… not cool that you got hurt, but amazing how they were able to do that." Pidge added.

Nova nodded, continuing to eat.

"Were you the last paladin of the Black Lion?" Shiro asked.

She shook her head. "I haven't been able to pilot any of them."

"So how were you able to put the Black Lion into the hanger? Why did it protect you?"

"I have a bond with them sure, but not quite a paladin bond. I told the lion that we needed to hide him in there until it was safe… I guess he thought keeping me safe was a good move too."

Keith watched her as she explained.

"And riding the Black Lion with Shiro, was that a normal thing with the last one?" Pidge asked.

Nova thought for a moment. "No… actually it was the Lion itself that wanted me to. I don't know why, but if anything, I trust their instincts."

"Well I'm glad that you were there." Shiro remarked. "You certainly know where to hit the Galra ships where it hurts."

Nova drained her bowl. "I've had plenty of experience fighting the Galra."

"Surely, you're a little younger than Allura… and a princess, why would they allow you to fight?" Hunk added.

She snorted. "Who said I got permission to do so? I regularly snuck out to join the troops in full battle gear, they never knew it was me."

"Nova couldn't stand waiting and watching as her people went out to war…" Allura walked in. "Don't let her outward appearance fool you, she really has got a loyal and warm heart underneath."

Nova cleared her throat. "I'm gonna clear up the kitchen." She mumbled, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. She took her bowl and headed out.

Allura giggled. "She's cute when she's blushing."

Lance sighed and stood up too. "I'll go and help her out." He collected the bowls from the other paladins.

"You just wanna flirt with her some more." Pidge stated, raising a brow.

Lance smirked. "I dunno what you mean."

Suddenly they heard a crash.

"Quaznack!"

Shiro and Hunk jumped up. "Nova?!"

"I'm fine!" She called, sounding a little pained.

"She's a little clumsy." Allura stated. "She's sharp and agile on the field but when it comes to day to day stuff… she's a total clutz."

"I heard that!" Nova snapped.

Lance followed the sound of her voice and saw her slowly getting up off the ground. "Are you sure that you're alright, Princess?"

She met his gaze and nodded. "Don't worry about me." She straightened up and picked up the bowl and spoon that she dropped. "And don't call me that."

He chuckled. "Here, give me those." He took them from her and entered the kitchen and going to the dishwasher.

"Thank you." She mumbled, grabbing cleaning products and cleaning the surfaces.

"Never thought you'd trip over your own feet."

She didn't meet his gaze.

"You are hurt." He stated, gesturing to the bruising blossoming on her wrist.

"I'll be okay. I'm tough." She finished up cleaning and put the towel onto the heater to dry.

He pressed the on button on the dishwasher and dusted off his hands.

She walked past him back to the common room.

"Have a nice trip?" Allura teased.

"Shush you." Nova snapped half-heartedly.

The others laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Allura and Coran tested the alarms and castle defences.

"Zarkon is attacking, we need Voltron, Paladins!" Allura called through the speakers.

Nova walked onto the bridge, wearing her armour, which consisted of violet metal suit covering from her bust, down to her silver metal booted feet, and a silver chainmail like undershirt that covered her arms to her violet gloved hands.

Four out of five paladins were also on the bridge, but Shiro was the only one suited up and ready for action.

"Where's Lance?" She asked.

Just as the words left her lips, the lift doors opened to reveal the said guy walking in wearing his Blue Lion pjs, including Blue Lion slippers.

Nova rolled her eyes.

"What's the emergency?" Lance yawned.

"Luckily for you it was only a drill, Allura and Coran were testing the castle defences and decided to test you too." She looked over the five.

"And guess which one failed." Allura tapped her foot.

"Only one of you is actually suited up and ready to go." She folded her arms. "The rest of you don't even have your bayards, and don't get me started on you." She glared at the blue paladin.

"Nova, cool down." Allura patted the younger Altean's shoulder. "She's right."

"No offence but… you've had ten thousand years sleep and for us… on Monday I suddenly left my home planet, then battled an evil alien and ate weird food goo in a weird castle… it's a lot to process in… ahh… I don't even know what day we're on…" Hunk groaned.

"It's the third quintant of the spicolian movement… hump day!" Coran piped up.

Allura sighed and stood under the crystal and used her magic to create a map of the universe. "Over the last ten thousand years, the castle has received distress signals from these points in the universe, we can only assume Zarkon has taken over most of the known universe." She moved the map around. "Earth is here and no doubt he will target it."

"Oh no…" Hunk breathed.

"Exactly, it is our mission to free those planets, Coran, Nova and I are preparing the castle to leave Arus."

"Within that time, we need you to learn to form Voltron." Nova injected.

"They're right, team, let's get to our lions and start training." Shiro commanded.

"But I wanna question the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship…" Pidge looked to Shiro.

"Negative number five… I've ranked you by height, okay?" Coran chuckled.

"That's rude, Coran." Nova sighed. "But he's right, they need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow."

"That's right, now get to your Lions!" Allura ordered.

* * *

Nova sighed watching the Paladins try over and over to form Voltron.

The Lions were stacked on top of each other in order of the way Voltron forms. Only thing was, Hunk decided he wanted to be the head.

Nova giggled. "They're adorable."

"In order to form Voltron, they need to connect with their lions and each other." Coran piped up.

Nova smirked. "Maybe they need more motivation. I think it's time to run a diagnostic test on the Castle's defences." She walked away and down to one of the bunkers where sat a white fighter jet.

"Paladins, maybe this will knock your heads together, I'm testing out the Castle canons… and sending out a fighter." Allura announced.

"What?!" Lance exclaimed, dodging the first fire.

"There!" Pidge exclaimed.

Nova flew around the paladins and fired, aiming for the Lions' feet. "Last time you formed Voltron you were under a lot of pressure from the Galra. Think of me as one of their fighters." She fired at them. "You're being shot at from all angles, you have to connect with each other and rely on one and other to have your back. Once you connect… forming Voltron should be as natural as breathing."

Keith huffed and shot a laser towards her and missed. "I had direct lock on! How did I miss?!"

"As if the Lions would actually let you make them hurt her." Allura laughed.

"Good aim red. If I'd been anyone else, I would've been toast."

"C'mon paladins, let's try again." Shiro ordered.

"Remember to listen to your Lions." Nova added.

"Princess! Get into the Lion with me!" Shiro yelled.

Nova paused. "Why? And what have I said about calling me Princess?!"

"Because you were in here the last time!"

"That's true." Hunk added.

"Me being in the Lion has nothing to do with this. You are the paladins." She sighed, rubbing her eye. "Ughhh… Allura, I need to fall back and return to the Castle." She said.

"What's wrong?!" Worry filled the Princess' voice.

"I dunno… my eye…"

"Come back!" Allura ordered.

"Sorry boys." Nova flew back to the castle. "Just keep trying!"

"What do you think is wrong?" Hunk asked.

"You heard her. Lets try again!" Shiro said.

* * *

About an hour later, Nova walked into the common room to find four of the paladins sat on the sofa. "Oh, great, so you formed Voltron?"

"No… the castle defences let up and we flew in. We need a break." Keith deadpanned.

Nova sighed.

Allura came in behind her and glared at Coran.

"Sorry I had to lower them to test out the fire suppressors." He scratched the back of his neck.

Nova pressed her palm to her eye.

"Nova, you should really let me check that." Allura cupped Nova's face with her hands and turned her so she could have a good look. "What does it feel like?"

"It… feels like it's glitching. Sharp pains and dizzy vision." Nova mumbles.

"Well it does look red, and not really focusing." Allura let her go.

Nova sat down. "Well it's not like there's anyone to fix it. Maybe I should just get it out somehow, rather be blind than this."

Pidge stood up. "Let me have a look." She moved to sit beside Nova. "I mean it's some sort of digital device, right? Maybe I could do something to help."

Nova shrugged. "Go ahead." She faced Pidge.

"Okay, sorry if the light hurts." Pidge scanned her eye with a device built into her armour.

Nova blinked a few times, seeing dots.

"It appears that every part of your eye is natural apart from the device." Pidge scrolled through the information. "Maybe it's just outdated, you were asleep for ten thousand years, maybe something interfered with it whilst you were asleep. Looks like an easy fix, but it will be uncomfortable." She stood up. "Give me some time to come up with something."

Nova nodded. "Thank you."

"That's great Pidge!" Allura clapped her hands together.

Shiro walked in. "We shouldn't be taking a break! We need to be training!"

"We've been training! When are we going back to Earth?" Hunk moaned.

"There won't be an Earth unless we stop Zarkon."

"Shiro's right, maybe you should do that later, Pidge." Nova said.

Pidge frowned at her.

"My eye isn't the most important thing here, what's more important is that you guys form Voltron."

"Nova…" Allura breathed. "Forming Voltron is important, but I dunno what I'd do if something goes wrong with your eye and you go blind. You need to get this fixed as soon as possible. Please, Pidge." She looked to the green paladin. "Fix it."

Pidge nodded once and went to her Lion's bunker where she'd made a makeshift laboratory.

Nova stared at her hands.

"Don't worry, if anyone can fix this, it's him." Lance patted Nova's shoulder.

_Him? _Nova frowned a little.

Shiro sighed.

"The last paladins fought thousands of battles side by side as a team. They were like a pack of yalmors linked at the ears."

Lance looked to Coran. "Yeah… that's definitely not us."

"During the last attack… your survival instincts kicked in and forced you to work as a team." Nova stated, leaning back against the backrest and closing her eyes. "But that will only get you so far. You have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron at will."

"I know, you should try working out on the training deck once Pidge comes back." Coran said.

* * *

Half an hour later, Pidge found Nova at the bridge. "Nova, I think I've got something that will work, just to warn you it's not gonna be pretty."

Nova frowned at the device in the smallest paladin's hands. "Is it safe?"

"Should be, you'll need to lay back for this."

Allura walked over. "I'll be here." She assured her cousin.

Nova nodded and sat in one of the chairs and reclined it right back.

"Are you ready?" Pidge asked.

Nova took a deep breath. "As much as I'll ever be."

"Okay, don't move, this will keep your eye open." Pidge put an oval shaped device over her eye that forced the eyelids to stay open. "This might get hot and sting a bit."

Allura took Nova's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Pidge linked the device with her arm. "Okay, updating the software now."

Nova gave a hiss, trying to bite back a scream.

Keith walked in to see Nova laying in one of the chairs, clutching Allura's hand for dear life, whilst Pidge worked. "What's happening?"

"Almost done." Pidge assured.

"You're doing well, Nova." Allura soothed. She hated seeing her in pain. It was an emotion that Nova rarely showed to anybody.

Keith walked up to them. "She looks like she's in agony."

"Yeah well, so would you be if there was about two dozen lasers shooting into your eye." Pidge deadpanned. "I'd say she's doing well considering." She pressed a button and the device holding Nova's eye open seemed to power down. "Okay, that should do it." Pidge removed the device.

Nova squeezed her eyes shut and sat forward.

Allura crouched down. "Here…" She covered the eye with her hand and used her magic to ease the pain. "How is it?" She asked standing straight.

Nova blinked a few times and looked around. "Amazing…" She breathed. "It's even better than it was before… I can see in so much more detail." She looked to Pidge and gave a big smile. "Thank you so much!"

Both Pidge and Keith stared at her, a bit awestruck by her dazzling smile.

Pidge cleared her throat. "You're welcome… it was an honour to work with, it gave me so much more insight into biometrics." She grinned. "It's one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen… from a scientists' point of view anyway."

Nova felt her cheeks heat up. "Thanks… I think." She stood up.

"Maybe you should rest before moving around too much." Pidge suggested.

"Nah… I should be alright, I need to get back to… whoa!" She lost her footing and fell forward.

"Hey!" Keith caught her before she hit the ground.

She looked up and met his eyes, blushing roses.

"You were saying?" He smirked.

Allura giggled. "Nice catch."

"Yeah… um… sorry." She straightened up and brushed past him. "Get the others ready, training starts in five, meet on the training deck." She added before heading towards the deck herself.

Keith looked to Allura. "Will she be alright?"

Allura laughed. "From what I've just seen, she's perfectly Nova. I don't want her overexerting herself though. So, don't give her a hard time on the training deck."

Keith nodded and went to get ready.

"Pidge."

She looked to the Princess.

"Thanks again. I dunno if Nova could handle not being able to see."

"No problem. It was cool to look into the Altean technology too, so win win." Pidge followed Keith.

On the training deck, Nova stood with Coran on the upper balcony. "Right, a paladin's moto is to protect your teammates above yourself. These drones are gonna attack you. It's up to you to have each other's back." She added.

Coran pushed a button to release the drones.

After a number of tests on the training deck, it was clear that it was going nowhere.

"Your meal is served, packed with nutrients to build up your strength." Coran said as the paladins sat down for lunch.

"Thanks Coran, looks good." Shiro made to spoon some into his mouth when suddenly his wrist was stuck to Hunks.

"What the?" Lance complained.

"This is your final team building exercise of the day, you work together and feed each other."

Nova walked in, slurping a cup of noodles to be met by a food fight breaking out. She looked to see the paladins all joined together by the wrists, throwing food goo at Coran and Allura.

She dodged a couple of projectiles as she finished her food.

"Nova!"

She looked to Allura.

"Help!" She threw some more food goo at the paladins.

Nova sighed, discarding her empty cup. She picked up a plate.

"Oooh what you gonna do Princess?" Keith smirked.

She gritted her teeth. "What have I said about calling me that?!" She launched her assault, easily dodging the counter attacks.

"Nova is our prime target! We need to get at least a little bit of goo on her!" Lance laughed.

Nova summoned her staff and twirled it in her hand, creating a shield… and occasionally using it like a baseball bat.

By the end everyone was warn out. Nova slumped onto a chair next to Allura.

"You… are fast." Lance huffed.

Nova smirked. "Maybe so… but… you worked as a team to try and hit me." She looked to Allura. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Allura had a huge smile plastered on her face. "You guys were finally able to work as one."

Shiro stood up. "They're right… I think we're ready! Lets go and form Voltron."

"Yeah!" They all tried to move at the same time, forgetting that they were connected and fell over.

Once freed, Shiro looked to Nova. "Are you joining us?" He held out his bionic hand.

"Wouldn't miss it." She took it and they ran for the Black Lion.

* * *

They were successful in forming Voltron.

"I knew you guys could do it!" Nova exclaimed.

"Yes! Thanks to you guys." Hunk called through the intercoms.

"Well… mainly Pidge and Keith for pissing the two ladies off, creating a situation where we had to fight for our lives." Lance laughed.

Once in the common room everyone collapsed onto the sofa.

"This has gotten me so pumped! I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Lance grinned.

"Not me, as soon as I hit the pillow, I'll be out like a light." Keith injected.

"Me too. You paladins have worn me out." Nova yawned.

"You know what!" Hunk squeezed in between Lance and Keith. "When we were inside Voltron, I realised that we're brothers!" He hugged them both. "I love you guys!"

Keith looked to him weirdly. "G-force mess with your head a little bit?"

Hunk let go of them. "I dunno… maybe. It's been tough these last few days."

"Well… that's ultimately what Voltron is, it brings people together like a family." Nova said.

Pidge sat beside her. "Is your eye still working okay?"

Nova nodded. "All of its functions are going smoothly too. It used to put real strain on the natural parts of it but now it feels easy."

"Well, tell me if anything feels off about it." She added.

"Yes, doc!" Nova saluted.

Keith looked to her. "What functions?"

She met his gaze. "I can scan, send and receive data to and from the Castle, I can see far distances, aim and see in the dark with it."

"Whoa!" Hunk went wide eyed.

"If I was gonna get it fitted anyway, it might as well be useful."

Pidge looked like a fangirl. "Its one of the coolest things ever."

"Bionic eyes aren't uncommon." Nova deadpanned.

"Maybe but I bet none of them actually resemble an eye. It's so pretty!" Pidge gushed.

Nova felt the heat rushing to her ears. "I feel like your new favourite science project."

Pidge laughed. "Maybe."

Nova stood and stretched. "I'm gonna go to bed." She made her way out and towards the sleeping bay.

"I think we all should." Shiro headed out too.

Everyone agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Nova was sat enjoying a hot drink at the dining table as the paladins trained.

"Great days training guys. We're really getting the hang of forming Voltron." Shiro's voice echoed through the corridor.

Four out of five paladins walked into the dining room.

"Hey, Nova!" Hunk sat next to her.

"Good Voltron workout?" She asked.

"Yeah! You should have seen how far I was able to kick a part of the Galra ship… must've been well over a mile!" Lance boasted.

"That's be great if we were being challenged by the Galra to a soccer match!" Keith deadpanned.

"You're just jealous."

"No, I'm not! That kick caused us to fall over."

"That was Hunk's fault."

"Hey!"

Nova bit back a giggle.

Shiro sat down. "Any update on the Castle? Coran, you and Allura managed to fix it up enough for us to leave this planet?"

Nova cleared her throat. "Just about, just a few more tests and such."

Just as the words left her mouth Coran walked in.

"Will the tests take much longer? I feel like we're just sitting ducks her on Arus." Shiro added.

"Not too long if everything goes as planned. Meanwhile, I have made you an authentic paladin lunch!" He opened the lid and a pungent odour emerged from underneath it.

"Coran! That's disgusting!" Nova voiced their thoughts.

"Smells gross." Hunk agreed.

"That means it's good for you." Coran looked pleased with himself.

"Okay, Coran, by royal decree or something… you are barred from the kitchen." Nova nipped her nose with her fingers.

"Here here!" The boys cheered.

"Now… I gonna go and make real food." Hunk announced and headed to the kitchen.

Nova sighed, sipping her drink.

Shiro looked to her. "Where's Pidge?"

"Probably waiting for the escaped prisoners... they wake up soon." She replied.

Shiro nodded and stood up. "I'll go and see them too."

"Oh no, you don't!" Coran scooped up some of the gross food and held it towards Shiro. "Down the hatch!"

Shiro stared. "No... just no..." And he walked away.

Nova stretched.

"How was your session on the training deck?" Lance asked.

"Alright. Think I may have to ask Pidge or Hunk to update the bots though. They're slower than I remember."

"Slower?!" Lance laughed.

"Well... yeah." She scratched the back of her head.

"I've watched you practice. You are quick on your feet." Keith injected.

She raised a brow. "What were you doing watching me?"

He cleared his throat. "Waiting for my turn to train." He looked down.

"Next time, join in. it might be fun, there's more than one bot you know." She added.

"Maybe I will."

"Okay guys!" Hunk placed bowls of delicious looking food in front of them.

"Wow!" Nova's eyes sparkled.

"Eat up!" He smiled.

The three didn't need told a second time.

Allura walked in. "So, I see they like the paladin lunch."

Coran huffed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well I have good news, I've just gotten the final nebulon booster working, we should be able to leave this planet soon and take the fight to Zarkon."

Suddenly all the alarms went off.

The paladins and Nova all jumped to attention.

Allura quickly brought up a screen that was streaming the feed from the entrance camera.

What they saw was definitely not what they were expecting.

"Awwh! It's so cute!" Nova fawned.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"I don't know, maybe a local?"

The small creature ran from rock to rock, swinging his tiny sword about.

"It's approaching the Castle."

"Awwh..." Hunk smiled.

"Doesn't look too dangerous."

Nova nodded, agreeing with Lance.

"You never know." Keith mumbled, summoning his bayard.

"No, Red. Altean's believe in peace first."

"My name is Keith." He said looking to Nova.

"I know." She replied.

Allura suppressed a giggle. "Nova is right. Lets go welcome them." She headed out first.

"Its adorable!" Hunk quickly followed.

Lance looked to Nova. "Hey, maybe we can knit him a little sweater."

She put her hands together. "Yes!" She followed him out.

Keith sighed. "I'm not taking any chances..." He gripped his bayard and followed.

* * *

Outside, everyone stood in front of a bush where they knew the creature was hiding.

Nova stepped forward first. "Hey, we know you're there." She crouched down.

"No harm will come to you." Allura assured, standing just behind her.

Without warning, the little Arusian leapt out of the bush, waving his sword about.

Nova toppled backwards onto her rear, she stared at the creature.

Lance stepped forward to pull her to her feet by her underarms. "You alright?"

She flashed a smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Awwh!" Hunk cooed at the creature.

"Wait." Keith jumped forward. "He could be dangerous..." He glared down at the Arusian. "Drop your weapon."

"No one takes Klalzap's weapon!" The little one spoke.

Nova grabbed Keith's hand that held his bayard. "Red, put that away." She ordered.

He met her gaze. "It's Keith." He lowered his bayard anyway.

"I know."

He huffed.

Allura rolled her eyes at their antics. "Please good sir, accept our humblest apologies." Allura bowed a little.

Klalzap explained that he had come for answers, worried that they had angered, who he called the Lion Goddess, in some way.

Allura told him who they were and offered to meet with Klalzap's leader to explain things properly.

* * *

At the village, the Arusians offered a dance of apology.

The small female Arusian danced in front of them.

"An apology is really unneeded." Allura spoke.

"Oh no... they don't like the dance... light the sacrificial fire!" The leader ordered. "We must throw ourselves in!"

Nova threw her hands out. "No! No sacrifices either!"

"So we can continue with the dance?"

Allura met Nova's gaze before nodding. "That's much better."

The dancer continued. When the dance was over, all the village bowed low at them.

"Really, thank you all for your hospitality. Voltron and it's Paladins are here to defend and save the universe" Allura announced.

They all cheered and ran towards them, hugging them.

Nova smiled a little. "They're such a happy bunch." She remarked, patting one on the head gently.

Keith sighed, before receiving a hug around the waist. "I'm not really a fan of hugs... but I guess..." He returned the hug. "You're really cuddly aren't you."

"Thank you." The Arusian replied in an unexpectedly deep tone.

Keith's eyes widened in surprise.

Nova started laughing at him.

Keith met her gaze. "Looks like you have half a dozen suitors there, Princess." He gestured to the circle of male Arusians gazing up at her.

She glared at him, heat creeping across her face.

He smirked. "Be sure to invite us to the wedding."

"Shut it, Mullet." She snapped.

His eyes widened a little. "Oh... that's new... pick it up from Lance?"

"Matter of fact, yes." She pouted.

He rolled his eyes.

Nova had to blink to stop staring. The new eye enhancement made things clearer and detailed. _Quaznack! His eyes are pretty... _

He raised a brow, seeing the rosy hue in her honey coloured skin.

Allura looked over to the pair. She smiled softly, happy to see Nova finally opening up to the paladins properly. Even though it was some more than others.

Suddenly there was a rumble.

Nova, who was being bombarded with gifts, lost her balance and fell onto her rear due to the ground shaking. "What was that?"

"Team come in! Where is everyone?!" Shiro's voice sounded over the intercoms.

Nova looked upwards. "Allura!" She pointed upwards. Her eye trained on the object entering the atmosphere. "It's Galra!" She stood up and used her eye to analyse it. "Get to the Lions now!" She looked to the paladins.

They nodded and helped usher the locals to safety.

"Stay inside and stay down!" Nova ordered.

Hunk ran past her. "I'm on it."

"Not you," Keith dragged him back. "Lets go." He looked to Nova. "You coming?"

Nova blinked. "Yeah, sure." Before following him and the other Paladins.

"Okay, who's taking Nova?" Lance asked.

"I'll have her!" Hunk suggested.

"I'm going with Red!" Nova replied as they ran towards the castle.

Keith frowned. "Why?"

"The Red Lion is the Black Lion's right hand." She said.

"Awwh, I wanted to take you!" Lance whined. "Lucky Mullet."

"Lucky?! You can have her for all I care!" Keith snapped.

Nova felt a prang. _I know we don't really get along... but he can't hate me that much, right?_

They got to there respective elevators.

"Okay..." Keith breathed, aware of how close they were in the small elevator. "How do you get into the Lion?"

She raised a brow. "Same way you do."

"But... the zip line... there's one."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Great, you can count."

They got to the zip line.

"So...?"

"You grab the handles and I hang on to you, duh."

"So that's why Lance wanted you in his Lion." He grumbled. "Alright, here we go." He jumped for the zip line handle.

As she explained she wrapped her arms around him as they travelled down to the Lion.

They got in to the Lion.

"See, wasn't so difficult."

Keith looked down at the Altean princess sat on his lap. He cleared his throat. "So... this is how it goes every time you board the Black Lion?"

She got off him. "Pretty much." She dusted herself off. "C'mon, we're wasting time!" She stepped behind him.

He nodded and they took off.

* * *

When they arrived at the crash site, both the black and the green lions were taking big hits from a giant robot with an energy orb emitting from its hand.

"We need to provide covering fire to give them a chance to get out!" Keith yelled, firing his canon towards the giant robot.

"On it!" Lance shot a laser from the Blue Lion's tail.

"Watch this! Yellow Lion head butt!" Hunk charged into the side of the robot, knocking it down to the ground.

"Are you two alright?!" Nova asked.

"We're alive, for now!" Shiro replied. "Keith, looks like you stole my co-pilot." He joked.

Keith huffed. "Dunno how you put up with her."

Nova pouted. She leaned forward a little, trying to get a good view of the monster. "It's definitely Galra tech... I've never seen anything like it." Her eye scanned it. "His main boost is obviously that orb, but it seems to need a break between a number of attacks to charge up..."

"So... what do we do? Shoot at it with everything we got... take out it's weapon, call it names?" Lance asked.

"If you wanna take it down, there's only one way to do it..." Nova gripped the back of Keith's chair, not having her own seat in the Red Lion's cockpit.

"Nova is right." Shiro chuckled. "Are you secure there?"

Keith gave a snort. "She's safe with me." He glanced behind him. "Just hold on tight, Princess."

She gave an annoyed grumble.

"I'm trusting your word, Keith. Lets go, form Voltron!" Shiro ordered.

"You alright?" Keith mumbled after Voltron had formed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nova breathed.

"Then... can you let go now?"

Nova looked down and realised she had her arms around Keith's shoulders. "Yeah... uhh..." She let go and returned her hands to the back of his seat. "Sorry."

"Let's go!" Shiro yelled.

Keith thrust the lever forward, causing Voltron to throw a punch towards the monster.

"See, this is why I shotgun black!" Nova exclaimed, clinging to his seat.

Keith laughed. "You're the one who said you wanted to ride with me."

"It was the obvious choice at the time, that's all!"

Pidge threw a punch too.

The monster stumbled back, so everyone gave it their all in another attack.

The monster summoned his orb back, which resulted in it crashing into the back of Voltron, causing them to face plant the ground.

Nova landed on her knees in the cockpit, still clinging to Keith's seat.

"Hey?" Keith reached out behind him to pull her back up.

"I'm fine... move!" She yelled.

Everyone looked up to see the orb coming for another blow.

Voltron rolled out of the way this time.

"I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe!" Keith grunted as they flew a away.

Nova stood up again.

Keith glanced back to make sure that she was alright.

"So how's this monster kicking our butts?!" Hunk yelled through the intercoms.

The monster body slammed into Voltron.

They landed a few miles away from the Arusian village.

"Guys! We need to get it away from the village!" Nova called. _I feel useless in here..._

Voltron turned back to the monster to be met with another blow from his orb, sending them flying backwards, even closer to the village. Missing it by kilometres now.

"That was close!"

Voltron raced forwards, passing the monster.

"Okay, we've got them away from the Arusians... but we can't take him down." Pidge noted.

"Shiro!" Nova called.

"Yes, Nova?"

"Can you see a big white button..?" She panted a little.

"Yes?"

She turned around and went to the Red Lion's mouth. "Red, open up!"

"Are you insane?!" Keith called back.

"Maybe a little."

The Red Lion opened it's mouth.

Keith frowned a little, considering he didn't push any button for the Lion to do so.

"Shiro! Push the button now!" She jumped out of the Red Lion's mouth.

"Nova?!" Lance yelled.

Shiro pushed the button.

To everyone's awe, Nova's fighter jet flew out of Voltron's chest plate.

Nova skydived towards it and manoeuvred into it, just in time to pull it up from crashing into a rock. "That's more like it!" She exclaimed. "Now... I'll distract the monster whilst you figure out what to do!"

"Okay... when did you hide that in the Black Lion?" Shiro chuckled.

"Never mind about that... watch out! He's serving another round!" Nova added,

"I got an idea. I'm gonna power kick that orb thing!" Lance said.

"We fell over the last time you did that!" Keith argued.

"Jeez... stop living in the past!" Lance sighed. He proceeded with his move.

Voltron missed the orb and got hit in the face with it.

"Owch... that's gotta hurt." Nova cringed. She noticed the monster racing towards them, she flew around it. "Hey, big guy! Take this!" She shot lasers at it.

It swung it's arms around, trying to hit her.

"Pidge, fire lasers whilst it's distracted!" Shiro ordered.

"Okay!"

The Green Lion prepared to shoot... then suddenly the shield flew up.

"Whoops!"

"No... lasers!" Shiro panicked.

Nova was busy dodging blows. "Guys... you need to hurry up with a plan here!" She swerved another hit.

"Hang on!" Lance called.

"It's summoning it's orb again! I don't think Nova's fighter could take a hit!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Nova, get out of there!" Shiro ordered.

Nova gritted her teeth, her stubborn nature bubbling.

"Princess! We'll take the hit, just get out of its range!" Keith called.

She sighed and flew out of the monsters range, just in time for the orb to come flying back, hitting Voltron in the process. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, somehow."

"Seems like every time you focus on the orb, you're blind-sighted by the monster." Nova stated.

"Yeah and every time we focus on the monster, the orb hits us." Hunk added.

"Then what do we do?" Lance whined.

"Orb!" Nova warned.

Voltron was hit again. They landed, back against a rock.

"That's why I was trying to distract the monster, so you guys could focus on the orb."

"But you're more likely to get killed!" Keith said.

"Oh... are my piloting skills really that bad?"

"Oh, your skills are great... but he's like ten times bigger than your fighter." Lance covered.

They heard Keith snort on the intercoms.

"You guys need to move! He's preparing another attack!" Nova informed.

"Shiro?!" Keith yelled.

"Hey?" Nova felt worried, Shiro was quiet for longer than she felt comfortable with.

"That sound... I recognise this monster from my time in Zarkon's prison..." Shiro announced suddenly. "I know how to beat him!"

"Great! Now, Move!" Nova yelled.

Voltron moved just in the nick of time.

"So what's the plan?" Nova asked.

"You remember saying it seems like it needs to charge after a few attacks?"

"Yeah?"

"It's three attacks before it needs to charge... it makes a loud sound when the orb returns to his hand. Every third time it needs to charge up..."

"That's when it's at it's weakest point... that's when you strike..." Nova finished.

"Exactly!"

"Okay... so what do we do in the meantime?" Hunk asked.

"Defence!" Shiro exclaimed. "Pidge... get the shield up!"

Pidge did as they were told.

The monster threw his orb towards Voltron, who shielded easily.

"One!" Nova called as she dodged the orb as it flew towards her.

"Two more..." Shiro mumbled.

"Here it comes!"

The second round hit their shield again.

"I don't think we can take much more!" Hunk exclaimed.

"C'mon, just one more..." Nova breathed.

The third attack whizzed around.

"Last one! Brace for impact!" Shiro called.

The third hit destroyed their shield.

The orb returned to the monster.

Nova's eye clocked it. "Now!" She yelled.

Keith shot a laser from the Red Lion's mouth.

It hit the monster directly in the chest, sending it flying backwards.

"Nice hit!" Nova cheered. Flying closer to the land site. Her celebration was short lived. "Uhh... guys?! It's getting up!" She pulled her fighter upwards just in time to dodge the orb.

"Now what?!" Lance yelled

The orb hit them, causing them to fall again.

"When I attacked him before... I had a sword!" Shiro said.

"Orb!" Nova yelled.

It hit them again.

"That's number two." She added. "I don't think you can take another hit..." Her eye scanned Voltron. "You're heavily damaged... you need to think fast!" She bit her lip. _From what I can remember... Voltron was able to equip a sword last time... _

"Guys... I think my Lion is telling me what to do."

Nova blinked. "Well... hurry up and do it, Red... trust your Lion!"

"And quickly, he's about to fire his third shot!" Lance added.

It was too late, the monster threw the orb towards them, knocking them down again.

"If you're gonna do something, do it now when its vulnerable." Nova said.

"Alright!" Keith yelled, slamming his bayard into the port.

Voltron summoned a sword and swung it towards the oncoming monster.

Time seemed to stand still, until the monster exploded.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"How did you do that?!" Hunk asked Keith.

Keith chuckled. "Whoa... thanks, Red."

"I knew I could remember him having a sword!" Nova remarked.

"Yeah? Why didn't you say sooner?" Keith snorted.

"I've been asleep for ten thousand years! Give me a break, jeez." She huffed.

Keith smiled a little to himself.

* * *

They all returned to the castle, Black landed in front of the doors to his bunker.

Nova manoeuvred her fighter underneath the Black Lion, which opened its door on it's belly, and levitated in. She walked down the ramp of the Lion's mouth and was greeted by the five paladins.

"You sure know how to pilot a fighter!" Lance patted her shoulder.

She gave a small smile.

Shiro sighed. "Next time, you ride with me." He stated.

Keith huffed a little. "Next time, a bit more of a heads up before you leap out of my Lion."

She saluted. "Yes, Red!"

He smirked.

They all went into the castle to take a well earned rest.

"Nova! How could you do something so reckless?!" Allura walked into the common room an hour later, after she had assured the Arusians that they were safe.

Nova met her gaze. "Being reckless is what has kept me alive." She stated.

"Being reckless is what almost caused you to lose your sight!"

Nova rolled her eyes and stood up to meet her cousin at eye level. "But I was also able to save many lives because of it... I even ended up being able to see better than before."

Allura huffed.

"Nobody gets anything done if they're too cautious. It's better to leap in head first and deal with the consequences as they come."

"You're gonna end up getting yourself killed."

"I've survived this long haven't I?" Nova brushed past Allura and headed for her room. "I'm taking a nap."

Shiro sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have released the fighter for Nova."

Allura looked around and smiled softly. "Nova can't be told no. If she believes she can help, she'll do anything to."

Keith rested his chin on his fist. "I didn't even press the button to open Red's mouth... he did it on his own when she asked."

Allura chuckled. "Yeah... I think Red knew she was safer and more useful in her fighter."


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Allura opened the Castle doors to the Arusians.

The small creatures put on a display of how they viewed the story of Voltron defeating the Galra monster.

Nova stood next to Allura. "Why did I have to dress like this?" She hissed.

Allura looked to her. "Like it or not, you are an Altean princess, second in line. The least you can do is dress and act like one at something like this."

Nova pouted.

The Arusians had finished their display.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for that wonderful production." Allura swallowed. "It saddens us to say that we must leave your planet tomorrow."

"But we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe." Nova added.

Allura smiled a little, before turning to the king of the Arusians. "Your Highness. Please accept this gift." She held out a communication device.

"It will allow you to contact us if you ever need assistance." Nova explained. "Arus will be the first planet in the Voltron Alliance." She gave a dazzling smile.

The Arusian king nodded. "Hurrah!"

The Arusians cheered too.

"Do you think this is wise, Allura?" Nova asked, under her breath.

"You're the one who said take risks..." Allura huffed.

"I know, but I know when to take them, and now isn't the time! Leaving the Castle doors wide open... on a strange planet, when Galra know we're alive and here?! That's just a death sentence." Nova snapped.

"We'll be alright, don't worry."

Nova bit her lip and walked off to find the paladins. She found Hunk, Lance and Keith talking in a corner. "Hey..." She waved.

"Great job up there." Lance turned. "You look amazing!"

Her cheeks turned rosy. "Thank you." Her formal dress was a lavender colour with white accents, that fell to her knees.

Keith stared a little too.

"I was just saying to Lance and Keith that we should have our own cheer... since we're a team." Hunk injected.

"Really?" Nova raised a brow. "What have you come up with?"

Lance thought for a moment. "How about... I say 'Vol' you say 'Tron.' Vol!" He pointed to Keith.

The red paladin looked a little confused. "Voltron?"

"No! The instructions are in the cheer... I say Vol you say?"

"Vol... Voltron?" Keith tried again.

Nova giggled watching him stumble.

Keith glanced towards her and blushed.

Lance frowned. "It's not that difficult." He looked to Nova. "You try it, Nova! Vol..."

"Tron?" Nova quirked a smirk.

"Yes! See, she's Altean and even she understands!"

"Half-Altean, actually." Nova corrected him.

"Half?" He blinked.

"Oh, so Hunk does know how to keep his mouth shut." Nova grinned, looking to the yellow paladin.

"I didn't know it was a secret." Hunk shrugged.

"What's the other half?" Keith asked, curiously.

"Human." Nova smiled slightly. "Why do you think we keep human food aboard?"

Lance mock face-palmed. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

A waiter walked by with drinks.

The boys picked one up.

"Don't drink that." Nova warned.

Too late. Lance had already taken a big gulp. He looked like he wanted to be sick.

"Told you, that stuff is nasty."

"Coran! What is this stuff?" Lance demanded.

"Oh, this is Nunvill, the nectar of the gods!"

"What part of them... between their toes?" Nova remarked.

"Ah, young princess, you still have that wit about you." He patted the top of her head.

She glared at him.

Coran retracted his hand. "And the power to make a grown man wet his pants."

She snorted.

"This tastes like hot dog water and feet." Lance blanched.

"Interesting notion... can't say that you're wrong." Nova nodded.

"It's works as a good hair tonic as well." Coran used the drink to curl his moustache. He walked away to go and talk to Shiro.

Lance heaved.

"Are you alright?" Concern was written on Nova's face.

He met her gaze. "No..."

"One tick... wait here." She went off into the crowd.

"She's a weird one, that's for sure." Hunk remarked.

"Yeah, it's like one minuet she seems so sweet and adorable, the next she's scaring Coran out his skin." Lance chuckled.

Keith stayed quiet.

"Keith. What's your thoughts on Nova?"

He sighed. "She's clumsy, smart mouthed and stubborn."

"Sums her up well I think."

"But..."

"Hmm?" Lance raised a brow.

"She still seems like she doesn't trust us as much as Allura does."

"Maybe... she's been hurt before because she trusted someone blindly?" Hunk stated.

"She seems good with you." Keith looked to him. "You knew before us that she was half-human."

Hunk shrugged. "I dunno why."

"Because you're you." Lance patted his back. "You have that way about you that makes people feel at ease around."

Hunk grinned. "Awwh, thanks."

"I wonder who it was that put a wall up around her." Keith sighed. "Why do I care anyway?" He grumbled to himself.

"Because, she's cute." Lance flung his arm around Keith.

Keith glared at him.

"Lance!"

They looked to see Nova weaving through the crowd, holding glasses.

Lance stood straight, still feeling nauseated. "What you got there?"

She handed him a glass. "Try it." She gave a smile.

He took a deep breath and took a sip. His eyes lit up. "Wow! What is that?"

"I found some fruit in the forest earlier this morning. Thought I'd try juicing a few different ones together." She handed the other two a glass.

"Wow, Nova this is really good." Hunk grinned.

"Maybe we should harvest some more before we leave?" She suggested.

"Definitely."

Nova blinked and looked to Keith.

He looked away. "What? Its good."

She looked to Lance. "Has it settled you? You're not feeling sick any more?" She asked him.

"Nope, thank you Nova." He smiled down at her.

"You're welcome." She gave a real smile in return. "I'm glad it helped."

"At least we don't have to get too used to the yucky space juice." He sighed, looking into the vibrant liquid. "Who knows when we will get back home again."

Hunk's mood seemed to falter. "Yeah... If ever."

Nova dropped her head a little.

Lance looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if this Zarkon guy has been ruling for ten thousand years, how long do you think it'll take us to fix it? If we live that is."

"Right that."

"What do you think our chances are of landing on a nacho planet?"

Lance gave a sad smile. "Well, theres only one planet with Veradera Beach, the pizza shack looking onto the ocean and the garlic knots and my mom's hugs..."

Nova could hear the pain in his voice. She looked up. "You will go home." She stated.

They all looked at her.

"We will beat Zarkon and you will return to your home. By my honour as an Altean princess and your friend... I promise you this." She put her hand onto his shoulder. "Trust me." She felt her left eye sting with tears.

He sniffed and patted her head. "Yeah... sorry I think that Nunvill has got to me more than I thought... I gotta go..." He brushed past her.

She watched him ascend the staircase. She caught sight of Allura coming down them and approaching Pidge. She looked to Hunk. "One tick." She muttered and headed towards her cousin.

* * *

"So, Pidge, we haven't really had the chance to talk!" Allura said. "Tell me about yourself!

The green paladin looked a little confused, but proceeded to reply with random information about how she liked peanut flavoured things but not peanuts, and that she sweats a lot.

"Allura?" Nova approached them.

Allura nodded to her then proceeded to interrogate Pidge. "I was thinking something a little more personal..." She winked.

Nova frowned. Looking between the princess and Pidge.

"We have a lot in common, right Nova?"

"What?" Nova frowned, thinking. _Oh, jeez... she thought that too... and only just realised?! _

"Like what?" Pidge looked confused.

Nova snorted.

"Oh... well all of us had our fathers taken away by Zarkon." Allura covered.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna get mine back..."

Allura's face fell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, I understand. I just want you to know that you can confide in Nova and I."

"That's right." Nova stated.

"If there's anything you ever wanna talk about..." Allura paused, waiting for Pidge to say something. "Anything..."

Pidge bit her lip. "Okay, I do have something I need to tell you."

"I had a feeling, what is it?" Allura's eyes sparkled.

Nova stepped closer to hear too. _Pidge seemed tense all night... I thought it maybe because we don't know where her dad is... but maybe it's something more than that._

Pidge sighed. "I'm leaving Team Voltron."

Nova's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"I decrypted the data from the Galra ship about where my family might be or at least where they were."

Nova and Allura looked at each other.

"I'm leaving tonight."

"You can't! You're one of five paladins. Without you there is no Voltron!" Nova exclaimed.

"You have a sacred trust to defend the universe!" Allura added, putting her hands on Pidge's shoulders.

"My priority is to find my family! I thought you two of all people would understand!" Pidge looked to Nova. "If the two of you had the chance to get your families back, wouldn't you?"

Nova stepped up beside Allura. "That's unfair." She stated. _I knew I couldn't trust these new paladins to see it through. _

"Sorry... I'll go and tell the others." Pidge sulked off.

"Allura." Nova took her hands. "Everything will turn out alright."

Allura squeezed her hands. "I hope so."

"I hope Lance is alright too."

Allura frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I think he and the others are a little homesick."

"It's understandable."

Nova looked over to Keith and Hunk.

"You... still don't trust them one hundred percent do you?"

Nova sighed.

"They're not like him."

Nova closed her eyes as images from her past flashed in front of them. "I know... but what's to say something like that won't happen again?"

Allura put her arm around her. "It won't." She kissed the top of the younger girl's head. "I promise."

Keith looked over to the two Altean girls. He noticed the unease in Nova's face.

"Hey."

Keith blinked and looked to Hunk.

"She'll trust all of us in time. Don't worry about it."

Keith snorted. "Who said I was worried?"

Hunk smiled. "We all are."

Keith sighed and folded his arms.

The girls walked over to them.

"What's up?" Hunk asked.

"Well..." Nova looked around and spotted Shiro and Pidge. "Come with us." She said, leading the way.

Pidge explained to the others that they were leaving.

"Pidge, no!" Hunk said, his face dropping.

"The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start looking." Pidge explained. "I have a pod all ready to go."

"You can't leave." Keith rounded them.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Pidge, please. If you leave, Voltron will be minus a paladin and won't be able to form!" Nova argued.

"That means we can't defend the universe against Zarkon." Keith injected. "You're not the only one with a family. All these Arusians, everyone in the universe has families."

"Yeah, I have a family, they live on Earth." Hunk piped up. "I want to be with them, is that, like, a thing that can happen?"

"You want to leave too?" Allura asked, disheartened.

"Of course I do!" Hunk moaned. "Look, Voltron is super-cool, don't get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space, fighting aliens."

Nova looked to Keith. _Oh, no..._

_Snap! _"You're putting the lives of two people above everyone else in the entire galaxy!" Keith barked.

"Keith." Shiro caught his arm. "That's not how a team works."

Nova sighed. "He's right. People have to want to be part of it. They can't be forced."

Shiro nodded.

Keith yielded, looking to the ground, anger evident in his posture.

"If you want to leave, Pidge, we won't try to stop you." Shiro said to them.

Nova stepped forward. "But please... think about what you're doing."

After a few moments, Pidge sighed. "I'm sorry. You're gonna have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion." At that they walked away, Rover the robot following them.

Allura sighed. "I can't believe it, the team is falling apart." She looked to Nova. "How will we ever form Voltron?"

"You know I would if I could." Nova ran her hand through her hair.

"It's just so frustrating that you have high influence on the Lions yet, they all refuse to let you pilot them."

Nova looked down. "I'm sorry." She breathed.

Allura's eyes widened. "No no! I'm not blaming you."

Nova suddenly became alert.

"What?" Allura noticed Nova's change in body language.

"I sense something bad-"

At that moment, there was a gigantic explosion coming from the floors above.

"The bridge!" Nova exclaimed.

They all raced towards the explosion, telling the Arusians to leave as they went.

* * *

They all, including Pidge, arrived at the bridge to be met by a lot of smoke.

Nova used her eye to pick up heat signals. She rushed forward. "Coran!"

Coran eased himself up.

"What happened?" Shiro demanded.

"I'm not sure." Coran groaned.

The smoke cleared.

"Oh, no! The Crystal!" Allura gasped.

Nova looked around. "Lance?!" She rushed to the blue paladin's side. She lifted his head. "Hey?" She shook him gently.

Lance gave a groan.

Nova exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"We have to get him to the infirmary!" Pidge stated.

"That crystal is the source of the Castle's power." Nova informed them. She looked down at the boy in her arms.

Shiro knelt beside her. "He doesn't look good."

"Lion warriors!"

They all looked to see the Arusian king running in.

"Our village is under attack! We need help!"

"Let's get to the Lions!" Keith looked to the rest of the paladins.

"I'm afraid that you can't." Nova said. "They're sealed in their hangers, there's no way to get them out."

"We're defenceless." Allura hung her head.

"Will you not help us?" The Arusian king looked close to tears.

"We will help you... we just..." Keith looked down at Lance.

Lance groaned in pain.

"This is bad." Hunk whined.

"We need a new crystal to get the Castle working again." Coran stated. "But to get a new crystal, we need a ship."

Pidge's face lit up a little. "The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open."

"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera near by." Coran looked to Hunk. "You come with me, I need someone big to help me carry the crystal."

"A Balmera?"

"That's where the crystals come from, I'll tell you about it on the way."

"I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village."

"I'll go with you, Keith. I brought this upon them."

"In that case, I'll accompany you too." Nova sighed. "Shiro, keep an eye on Lance." She told the lion's leader.

He nodded. "I'll stand watch over the Castle too."

* * *

At the Arusian village they were met with smoke and flames.

"Oh, no." Allura breathed.

"What's happening?" Keith asked.

"Look! Attackers!" The Arusian king pointed.

Keith looked to the girls. "I'm going in for a closer look, you stay with them!"

"Keith!" Allura called after him as he raced down the hill.

Nova went after him.

"Nova!"

"Don't worry!" She called back.

They got to the bottom where the flames were thicker.

"Why did you follow me?!" Keith exclaimed.

"Because!" She used her eye to scan around. "That's weird..."

"What is?" He looked up to see something falling towards them. "Watch out!" He pulled her back towards him and they stumbled, landing on the ground.

Nova opened her eyes to find herself on top of Keith, she looked up and met his.

"Are you alright?" He asked, winded from the impact.

Her eyes widened and she jumped up. "Sorry!" She held out her hand.

He took it. "For once it wasn't your fault we fell." He chuckled, dusting himself off.

Nova blushed, looking down.

"Now, tell me... what is it?"

Nova walked behind a building and looked through the window. She could see silhouettes of Galra soldiers. "They have no heat or digital signatures... they're fake..." Her eyes widened.

He looked too, and watched as each Galra soldier fell over. "Oh, no!"

"Quaznack! I knew something was wrong!" She grabbed his hand and lead the way back. "Allura! This was a diversion!"

"It's to separate us and thin the Castle defences!" Keith swore under his breath. "I knew it was a strange coincidence. First the crystal, now this!"

"It's not anyone's fault, Red." She assured him. "With all the arguing before... I couldn't pick up any warning signals from the Lions or the Castle. I should be more alert, regardless of what I'm doing."

He watched the worry within her eyes. He was suddenly pulled towards her, feeling her arm wrap around his middle. "What?!

"Hold on!" Nova summoned her staff.

"Um..." He could smell the fruit from the juice she had made earlier.

She used the staff, extending it about six metres, vaulting up to the top of the hill. She held Keith's waist tightly with one arm.

Keith clung to her, biting back a yell.

They landed in front of Allura.

Allura looked at Keith, clinging to Nova with his arms around her neck.

"What the hell?!" Keith exclaimed, finally letting go.

"Let's go!" Nova urged.

Keith shook himself and followed the girls.

"Look! They're putting up the particle barrier!" Nova yelled.

"Nova go ahead! You're faster!" Allura commanded.

Nova gave a nod, and with what seemed like a burst of speed, ran about a hundred metres in front of them, using her staff to vault herself further, using it as a propeller to stop her landing hard on the ground. She had managed to slide under the barrier in the nick of time. She turned around. "Allura!"

Allura and Keith were seconds too late.

Keith hammered the barrier in frustration. "No!"

"They have control of the Castle. They're taking Voltron!" Allura whined.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Nova said.

Allura looked to her cousin. "No!"

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

"Oh, so this is dangerous for me but you want five humans to fly the most powerful weapon in the universe? Thanks for the boat of confidence." Nova huffed.

Allura met Nova's eyes. "Nova... I dunno what can be done."

Keith summoned his bayard that transformed into a sword. "Can we break through the barrier?"

"No." Nova sighed.

"And whoever has taken the Castle has a crystal. Which means they'll be able to fly the ship." Allura added.

"We have to stop them somehow."

"How are we gonna do that? Even with Nova on that side, we dunno how many Galra are inside."

"Keith? Can you hear me?" A voice came through the intercoms.

"Pidge?!" Nova exclaimed.

"Where are you?" Keith asked.

"I'm inside the Castle. Sendak has taken over and is getting ready to launch." Pidge replied. "He's got Lance and Shiro."

Keith met Nova's eyes. It was evident that she was getting a little afraid and was eager to bust into the Castle and defend it.

"Pidge, listen, if they've started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before lift off to stop it."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the central energy chamber."

"She's right, Sendak will have to reset the whole system. It might just give us enough time to stop them." Nova added.

"Got it."

"Pidge. I'm gonna send you a map with the safest route, if they haven't discovered it, it should be plain sailing to get there." Nova focused her golden eye to send some information. "Did you get it?"

"Wow! I haven't seen a route like this on the main map."

"Well... I used to sneak out of the castle a lot, so I know the inner walls like the back of my hand." She smirked, watching Allura's disapproving expression. "Be careful, Pidge."

"Will do, Nova."

Nova exhaled and leaned against the side of the castle wall. Hidden from any Galra troupes. "I'm gonna go and distract him somehow, or at least thin out his party." She mumbled, looking around the corner. "I can see three standing out front." She scanned the rest of the castle wall. "I can get in through a secret passageway that leads directly to the bridge."

Keith stared at her.

Allura sighed. "It might be a good idea."

Nova met her gaze in shock. "Oh, my, Allura! Are you agreeing with my totally reckless idea?!" She mock gasped.

Allura folded her arms.

"It'll put my mind at ease to know that Shiro and Lance are alright too." Nova summoned her staff and extended it to a metre.

"Nova."

She looked to her cousin.

"Be careful."

Nova saluted. "Always am." She walked out. "Stay hidden." She headed towards the entrance of the Castle. "Well, well... looks like some Galra scum has invaded my Castle." She smirked, feeling the adrenaline pumping throughout her body and her staff crackling with electric energy. "Who's first?" She looked up as she got the Galra soldiers' attention.

* * *

Keith watched in mild awe as Nova made short work of the soldiers. "That staff...?"

Allura cleared her throat. "My father created it when he created Voltron and gave it to her father. It never... connected with him. Her father died of a broken heart, as they say, when her mother passed. So, it was handed down to her. Only she can harness and control the energy that comes off it. I can't handle the shocks, but she could be covered it an electric field and not blink."

"And she's half-human?"

Allura smiled. "Yes, but she's every bit Altean as I am."

They watched as she veered off to a part of the wall, about ten metres from the main entrance. She placed her hand against one spot and it opened up a small hole. She looked around before crawling in, the wall closing behind her.

"So, she used to sneak out a lot?"

Allura sighed. "Yes. My father gave up on trying to make her stay put."

Keith smirked. "Always been stubborn and not doing what she's told?"

Allura laughed. "Understatement." She sighed. "But in most situations, her recklessness saves the day."

Keith thought for a moment. "So... how did she damage her eye?"

Allura swallowed. "She... put trust into someone... they betrayed her." She looked down.

Keith stared at the space where Nova had disappeared. "So, her trust issues isn't just about us."

"No, not at all." She assured him. "She was just betrayed by someone she cared for deeply. I don't think she trusts her own judgement any more."

"You make it sound like she was in love."

Allura blinked and met his gaze. "Well... I think she may have been."

"Was he Altean too?"

Allura shook her head. "He was Galra. They were friends before Zarkon's uprising, she thought she could trust him."

Keith gritted his teeth. "Why do you think he betrayed her?"

"I guess power was more important to him, Zarkon had it. Nova is half-human. Galra frowned upon halflings when Zarkon came into power."

Keith had an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"He ended up using her devotion to him, almost killed a whole platoon of Alteans, including her. But she twigged that something wasn't right and fought him, giving the rest of the soldiers a chance to escape." Allura felt herself shake. "Stubborn, selfless and kind. That is Nova."

Keith put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry I asked."

"No, it's fine. You have a right to know why she's so standoffish with you."

"Well... it does make a lot of sense now." He sighed.

Inside the Castle, Nova crept through the passageways.

A few minuets later the Castle launch sequence powered down.

"Well done, Pidge." She whispered. She came to a grate that looked down upon the bridge. "There..." She breathed.

"Commander Sendak, I've picked up a transmission signal from inside the Castle." Haxus said, patching in the communication.

"Hurry, there won't be much time until Sendak gets it up and running again! You need to lower the particle barrier so we can get inside!" Allura's voice echoed through the room.

"Right! Tell me what to do." Pidge replied.

"The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull..."

"She's telling them how to disarm our defences!" Haxus stated.

"Yes, but she's also giving away their location." Sendak turned to his robotic troupes. "Find that room and kill that paladin." He ordered.

Nova bit her lip. _Oh no! _She closed her eyes and tried to sense Allura. _"Allura... I dunno if this still works... Sendak has hacked into your coms!" _She opened her eyes. _I sure hope we still share a telepathic link. _She looked to see that Shiro was awake, Lance was still out for the count.

Allura must've heard her, as she went quiet.

Nova focused her golden eye and sent Pidge instructions digitally. She gave a small sigh of relief when Pidge sent a reply.

_Got it._

Nova swallowed. She crawled back over through her tunnel to where the sentries were sent. _I can at least take these ones out and give Pidge more time. _She found another exit and climbed out. She spotted the them. "Hey!" She called. She readied her staff. "I think you may be lost. This is an Altean ship." She smiled.

Pidge made her way towards the generator. She heard shooting from behind her. "Oh, no!"

"Pidge!?" Allura couldn't help herself.

"I'm alright! Nova is here holding them off." Pidge smiled. She looked around. "Allura, Nova sent me some information but this looks so advance I don't know if I can do it."

"Pidge. Believe in yourself. I know you can do it... ughhh!" Nova growled.

"Nova?!"

"I'm fine. Just keep talking to Pidge." She added, blocking the next attack. "Now they're gonna know I'm here too, thanks guys."

"Sorry!" Allura exclaimed.

Pidge turned around. "Nova I'm coming to assist you."

"No! Get to the generator! Who knows what Sendak will do to Lance and Shiro now. Just go, I'll hold them off for as long as possible."

Pidge paused. "Okay. Thank you!"

"No... problem... get off me, creep!" There was a crash heard through the intercoms.

Allura looked to Keith. "We need to be in there as soon as possible. No matter how skilled a fighter she is, there's no way she can defeat Sendak by herself."

Keith groaned. "I know, but how?!"

She thought for a moment. "Maybe the mice can help!" She snapped her fingers. She concentrated very hard to send a message to her small friends.

Nova took down the last remaining Galra troop. She looked between the corridor Pidge took and towards the doors leading to the bridge. _What do I do? _She sighed and found a hidden door to a passageway within the wall and crawled inside it.

She crawled through it towards the bridge. _Lance and Shiro could be in danger knowing we're inside... I must get to them. _

"Nova?" Pidge's voice came through. "I've done it and taken out Sendak's second in command." She whispered.

* * *

Nova let out a breath. She crawled to the opening above the bridge and looked down.

"Turn yourself over otherwise... your leader is gonna get it." Sendak said through the microphone.

"No!" Pidge yelled back.

_Oh, no... I need to move now! _

Sendak shocked Shiro, who let out a scream.

"Hey!" Nova kicked the grate, which landed on top of one of Sendak's sentries. "Leave him alone!" She dropped down, summoning her staff.

"Nova?!" Shiro stared.

"Don't worry, Keith and Allura should be in soon." She twirled her staff, looking at Sendak. "It's over!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" He chuckled, chucking Shiro to one side. "An Altean soldier?"

She snorted. "Princess actually."

"You're Allura?" He asked.

"Nah... I'm the other one." She waved away the comment. "Not that it matters, you won't remember soon." Electricity crackled around the staff and worked its way up her arm.

He stepped forward. "I doubt you can single handedly take both myself and my men down though."

She looked around to see about two dozen Galra soldiers. "Hmm... is that a challenge?" She laughed. "I can take them all."

"Nova!"

She looked to see Pidge standing in the doorway. "Pidge I've got this!"

"No way am I letting you fight alone!"

"You!" Sendak launched his arm towards Pidge, who dodged the blow. He went after them, leaving the troupes to deal with Nova.

Pidge ran in and beelined for Shiro. "Hey, Shiro... it's me!"

Nova was fighting two Galra soldiers at once. She glanced over. "Pidge!"

Sendak had grabbed her with his bionic arm.

Nova electrified the soldier. "Let her go!" She yelled, running towards him.

Pidge's eyes widened. _She knows?!_

Nova vaulted towards them, swinging her staff towards Sendak.

Sendak smirked and held Pidge in the line of Nova's swing.

Nova gasped and lowered her staff.

Sendak ceased this opportunity to swing for her, smacking her away, fist landing in her stomach.

She flew, back hitting the wall. She eased up, clutching her middle, panting. She looked up at Pidge. "Don't you dare hurt her!" She growled, launching her self towards them again.

This time, one of the soldiers stood in her way.

"Nova! Pidge!"

Allura and Keith ran in.

Sendak held Pidge up, facing them. "Stand back-"

Lance had shot him in the back, before passing out again.

Nova took out the last soldier. Sendak was the last one standing. "Like I said... it's over!" She growled, pain shooting throughout her body.

Allura headed to the control panel to stop the launch.

Shiro, hands tied behind his back, raced forward, only to be knocked back again.

Keith tried using his sword but to no avail.

Sendak looked towards Nova and grinned, sending his bionic arm towards her.

She blocked it with her staff and sent an electric current through it.

He yelled in pain.

Pidge cut the cord attaching the arm to his shoulder.

Sendak stumbled back.

Keith ran to him again, swinging his sword.

"Keith now!" Allura called.

Keith kicked Sendak into the magic circle that Allura had created around the Galra crystal.

Nova made her way to Lance, who was in bad shape.

"Now I remember you..."

Nova paused, looking to Sendak. "What?!"

Keith looked to her, then to Allura.

Allura's expression was that of unease.

"The Altean princess, known as the Lightning Empress, who fell in love and had her heart torn out by the hands of the Galra..." He chuckled. "Guess that's what you get when you fall for the enemy, eh, princess?"

Nova felt herself shake. "Shut up!"

"I met him, trained him myself actually... I assigned him to take care of you."

"I said..." Nova raised her hand, feeling the electricity of the staff coursing through her. "Shut up!" She practically screamed. Pure lightning shot out from her hand, passing through the barrier, hitting Sendak in the chest.

He keeled over.

Nova felt her chest tighten and her legs give way.

Keith rushed to catch her. "Hey?"

She met his violet eyes. "Red..."

"It's alright..." He patted her back.

Pidge cut Shiro loose.

Shiro looked over to the girl. "Nova..."

Allura finished powering down the castle and looked over to Nova. "What he said... take no heed."

"But it's true isn't it..." Nova sniffed.

"No it isn't!" Allura argued. "Nova, you are the bravest, most honourable Altean there ever was. Nobody has ever doubted your instincts. You fell in love, there's nothing to be ashamed of! You were tricked, it could've happened to any of us."

"That's it though... _I _was tricked. _Me._"

"Listen."

Nova blinked and looked to Keith.

"Don't worry about the past now. You're alive and fighting. Yes, you went through something really heartbreaking, but you're here, and you're stronger than ever."

Nova stared at the red paladin for a few moments. "Thank you..." She looked down. "Keith."

He blinked. "Did that electricity fry your brain or something?"

She gave a small smile. "Dunno what you mean, Mullet." She stood up straight, groaning as pain shot through her.

Lance sat up a little. "You know, Nova. You can trust us." He smiled crookedly. "We make a pretty good team, eh?"

Nova giggled, before hissing as it made her ribcage hurt. "Lets get you to the infirmary." She said.

"I think you need a spell in there too." Allura stated.

"I'm fine, just a few bruises."

"Nova..." Allura folded her arms. "Please."

She gave a sigh. "Fine!"

* * *

They successfully got Lance into the healing pod.

"A day in there and he should be all healed up." Nova sighed. She looked to Pidge. "Thank you for all that you did." She smiled.

"Wasn't just me... thank you." Pidge replied.

"You really put your neck out for the team, we'll really miss you." Shiro added. "But if you still wanna go, we won't stop you."

"No... my father once said that working with you was like a family. I can't turn my back on mine." Pidge looked up. "I'm staying to help defeat Zarkon and save all our families."

Nova hugged the small paladin. "That's amazing, I'm so glad!" She pulled away. "We will get your father and brother back. I promise."

Keith smiled a little. "It's nice to have you back on the team."

Allura looked to Nova. "You. Get in." She pointed to another vacant pod.

Nova grumbled. "Alright!" She stepped into the pod. "Just a few hours okay." She said.

Allura nodded and powered up the pod.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the rest of team Voltron waited by Lance and Nova's pods.

"You said Nova was only gonna be out for a few hours." Pidge remarked.

"That's what I said to her. She's sustained a number of injuries, it's a wonder she was even able to walk." Allura sighed. "I only said a few hours so she would get into the thing."

"Nova is the most stubborn when she's hurt. She never lets on until it's getting unbearable." Coran noted. "She never complains and just grits her teeth through it."

"They should be done in a couple ticks."

"What is a tick anyway?" Pidge inquired.

"Y'know, like a slice of time." Allura replied.

"Oh, like a second?" Hunk asked.

"What's a second?" Allura frowned.

"Like this." Pidge held out their timer.

"I think a tick is bigger... Coran, do you have a ticker?"

Coran pulled out a device similar to a stop watch. "Right here."

Everyone watched the timer tick around.

"Yeah, a tick is definitely slower I think." Hunk stated.

"We need to start the timers at the same time to know for sure." Pidge said.

"Okay, ready? Go!" Coran said.

As they were all gathered round the two, Lance's pod opened and he stumbled out.

"Are you having a clock party or something?" He mumbled, leaning on Hunk.

"Quiet Lance, we're busy... oh, Lance!" Hunk hugged him.

"What happened...?" He grumbled.

"We'll explain everything once you've had something to eat." Allura assured.

"Talking, food... are you asking me out?" Lance smirked.

"Yep, he's back." Keith sighed. He looked to Nova's pod. "Why isn't she waking up too?"

Allura walked up to it and pressed some buttons. "Oh, no. She's having one of her nightmares..." She said. "I'm gonna have to force the pod open. Judging by the stats her body is fully healed now."

Shiro walked up to it as looked at Nova's face. He watched as she gritted her teeth together and a tear trailed down her left cheek. "Wake her up."

Allura typed a code onto the pad.

The pod door opened, and Nova fell out.

Shiro caught her. "Nova?"

Her eyes opened and she gave a grumble before meeting the black paladin's eyes. Hers widened. "Get away from me!" She shoved him away, before backing up and sliding down the wall. "Stay away..." She shook, hugging herself.

"Hey, it's okay. It's me, Shiro." He reached out again.

She glared at him. "Don't come near me..."

"Nova..." Allura knelt beside her. "It's alright, you had a nightmare. Nobody here is gonna hurt you."

"Must've been what Sendak had said, messed with her head a little." Keith suggested.

"More than likely." Allura agreed.

"Allura?"

Allura looked back to Nova. "Yes?"

Nova gripped her arm. "Keep them away."

"Hey, Nova. Don't you remember me?" Pidge stepped up. "I helped fix your eye."

Nova blinked and covered her eye with her hand. "Pidge?" Images of memories flashed before it.

"Yes!" Pidge grinned.

Nova smiled a little.

"We are your friends, Nova." Hunk injected. "You don't have to be afraid."

"We won't betray you like he did." Keith noted, for some reason his blood began to boil at the thought of her being so traumatised because of one guy.

Nova's eyes returned to normal. "I'm sorry." She covered her face with her hands.

"No need to be sorry, Nova." Lance smiled.

Shiro knelt down in front of her again. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Nova looked up at him and reached out to touch his face. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No. Not at all." He smiled widely. "As long as you're alright."

She nodded. She stood up. "I'm fine... sorry you had to see that side of me." She rubbed her arm nervously. "I'm so embarrassed."

"C'mon, lets get you and Lance something to eat." Coran patted her shoulder.

She nodded.

* * *

They all sat in the dining room whilst Nova and Lance ate.

"How are you feeling now?" Hunk asked her.

"I'm alright." She looked to Allura. "How long was I out?"

"A day."

Nova glared at her.

"Nova, you had broken ribs, internal bleeding and you shot a lightning bolt from your hand!" Allura argued.

Nova looked at her hand. "Should've made it more deadly, you're saying he's still on the ship?"

"Yes, he's too dangerous to be let loose. We may be able to get information about the Galra from him."

"I'd be happy to help with the interrogation." Nova smiled wickedly.

"I don't think you should be anywhere near him." Keith stated.

She met his eyes.

"If he caused you to have a panic attack like that, I dunno what will happen if you find out more from him."

She looked down at her food. "You're right. I don't wanna risk hurting you guys." She finished her food. "What's the plan?"

"We need to go and help the Balmerans." Hunk said.

"Wow, you are really hung up on this lady." Lance smirked.

"That's not it! If you've seen what the Galra are doing to their planet, it's terrible. They don't even know what it's like to be free." Hunk clenched his fist. "It's up to us to do something. This is what being a paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up."

"Alright. Then let's set a course and get this ship off the ground." She looked to Allura.

Allura grinned, happy that Nova was indeed back to normal.

"Guys! I need to say something first. I need to come clean." Pidge said, standing up.

Everyone else stopped in their tracks to look at her.

"This may change the way you think about me."

Everyone looked at one and other.

"Just so there's no secrets between us any more. I can't 'man up.' I'm a girl... I mean I can 'man up' because its a figure of speech..." Pidge rambled on.

"Wha...? You're a girl?! How?" Lance exclaimed.

Nova gave a giggle. "I've known that since we met." She tapped her temple, next to her eye.

"I've known for a some time too." Allura said. "I'm glad you decided to tell everyone."

"Oh, yeah I figured." Hunk said.

"Oh, yeah, me too."

"Wait... we were meant to believe that you were a boy?" Coran frowned.

"Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better paladin."

"Agreed." Nova smiled.

Pidge sighed. "It's good to get that off my chest..."

Nova clapped her hands together. "Now lets launch this Castle-ship!" She exclaimed.

"So... Pidge is a girl and the Castle is a ship?! How long was I out?" Lance rubbed his head.

* * *

Once in transit, Nova sat down next to where Allura was stood underneath the crystal. She leaned back and stared at the stars.

Hunk was pacing around anxiously. "So, when we get there... do we just roll up and start blasting?"

"Hunk, calm down and yes, blasting." Keith stated.

"It's our first big rescue mission, he's excited." Shiro reasoned.

"Excited to see his new girlfriend." Pidge teased.

Hunk gasped. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and admire very much."

Suddenly alarms went off.

"What is it? Are we being attacked?"

Nova sat forward and brought a screen up. "No, it's a distress beacon."

"Looks like it's coming from a nearby moon. A ship has lost it's power."

"Wonder who it could be." Pidge mused.

"Whoever it is can wait. Shay has first priority. We can check back on the moon after we're done."

"Sorry Hunk, the Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need." Nova said.

"Wow, this is cool, feels like we're space cops on space patrol." Lance grinned excitedly.

Nova gave an amused snort.

"Seriously, Coran, do we have a siren that we can turn on?"

"Uh, no."

"But we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them." Nova suggested.

Lance looked to her with wide eyes. "Perfect!" Lance proceeded to make an annoying siren noise.

Shiro put his hand over his mouth. "No... not doing that."

Nova laughed.

Lance smiled at her, happy to see her somewhat coming out of her shell.

Keith watched Nova as she teased Lance.

"What was that?" She continued to laugh.

"What? It was a siren obviously." Lance laughed with her.

"Sounded like some strangled creature."

Lance mock pouted. "Can you do any better?"

"I'm not stupid enough to embarrass myself." She added, poking his cheek.

Keith looked down. _Seems she trusts Lance a little more at least. _

"We're approaching the moon now." Coran stated.

Nova looked out of the window. Her eye training on the moon. "I see at least two life forms." She stated, focusing more. "I see a space shuttle."

"Then we're at the right place." Coran smiled.

"Seriously, that eye thing of yours is awesome!" Lance exclaimed.

Nova looked down shyly. "I guess it is pretty cool."

* * *

They descended on the moon.

"Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you." Allura said through the loud speaker. She proceeded to expertly land the castle. She looked to Coran. "Stay here and try to get as many of our systems clear of the Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us."

"Yes, Princess."

"Where do you want me?" Nova asked.

"Come with us." Allura stated. "I prefer to have you there, you're good at judging things."

Nova snorted. "I dunno about that, but okay." She followed them.

Once they all stepped off, they were met by two beings. One male and one female.

"You don't know how happy we are to see some friendly faces." The man's eyes landed on Nova. "Most people don't want to get involved with anyone who's on the run from the Galra."

Nova frowned. "So... You guys are fighting the Galra?"

Keith looked to her. It was evident that she didn't trust these people too much already. _Then again... she doesn't seem to trust anyone. _

"Well, I don't think Zarkon is afraid of the three of us. But we do what we can" He replied, not taking his eyes off her. "I'm Rolo." He pointed to the female. "This is Nyma and our Cyber-Unit, Beezer." He pointed to the small robot.

Nyma smiled. "Hi."

Nova glanced towards Lance, who looked like he was in love already. She rolled her eyes.

Pidge went starry eyed, staring at the robot. She quickly stepped up to take a look. "Cool robot!"

Lance quickly took Nyma's hand. "Hi! Name's Lance." He smiled.

Nova sighed and looked to Rolo. "Was your ship damaged in a fight?" She asked.

"Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by."

She looked to Allura. _I really don't trust these people! _She said telepathically.

"Luckily we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago." He continued. "If you didn't pick up the signal..."

Allura gave a small nod to Nova. _We'll just have to keep our guards up. _"We'd be happy to help you. I'm Princess Allura of Altea, this is my second in command, Princess Nova," She added, gesturing to her cousin. "From now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra."

"Yeah, you'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side." Nova added. She couldn't shake the unease in the pit of her stomach.

Rolo looked at the paladins, and gave a glance towards Lance and Pidge. "Okay."

"I don't think they've heard of us." Shiro mumbled.

"It has been ten thousand years." Keith remarked.

"Voltron? Five robot lions that combine into a big robot... guy?" Lance tried to explain.

"Sounds impressive." Rolo returned his gaze to Nova. "I'd love to see it...or him... them?"

Nova raised her brow. "How about we just get to work on your ship, eh?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we all have places to be." Hunk was getting impatient.

"Sure." Rolo shrugged.

Rolo showed them what was wrong. "I dunno what parts you carry."

Nova used her eye to scan the inside of their ship. There didn't seem to be much wrong with it, as far as she could see... it was flyable. _Just play along and see what their plan is. _"I'm sure we can get it up and running, right Hunk?" She looked to the yellow paladin.

He nodded.

"Give Hunk a list of what you need. Coran can show you where to find it." Allura injected.

"Okay, we'll come with you, don't want you to carry it all by yourself. C'mon guys." Rolo said to the others and started walking towards the entrance of the Castle, only to be met by an electrified staff, inches from his chest.

"I don't think so." Nova growled. "You can wait out here."

Rolo stared at the weapon, before his eyes travelled to hers. "Whoa..."

"Nova! Don't be rude." Allura said.

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of him coming inside either." Hunk stated. He watched Nova. _She's been on edge since we met these guys._

"Hunk!"

"Mind your manners, guys, there are ladies present."

Nova shot a glare towards Lance. "And what am I?!"

Lance stepped back, knowing that angering her would lead to an electric shock, and he had witnessed what that could do.

"Don't you remember the last time we let our defences down?" Hunk asked.

"I sure do." Nova turned her attention back to Rolo. "Nothing against you... but there is no way I'm gonna let you aboard."

Shiro sighed. "They're right, sorry but we have to be cautious."

Rolo looked to him. "I don't take it personally." He looked back to Nova. "That's how it is out here."

Beezer started printing something out of its mouth.

Nova lowered her staff.

Rolo went to retrieve the paper. "You've gotta look out for your own." He handed the list to Hunk. "You're both doing a good job."

"Yeah, thanks." Hunk took the list. He looked to Nova, who had reverted her staff. He trusted Nova's judgement above all, and it was clear that she did not trust this guy.

Whilst Hunk gathered the parts needed, everyone else sat around the camp fire.

Keith opted to sit beside Nova on one of the boxes. Purposefully putting himself between her and Rolo, who was sat on a box a few feet away. He felt a nudge. He looked to see Nova giving him a small, grateful smile. He'd noticed the way the weird guy stared at her, and he could tell she was uneasy.

Rolo told the story about how the Galra destroyed his home planet, about how he had been captured, about how he escaped, running for all these years.

He tapped his false leg. "I didn't leave without losing something."

Shiro looked at his bionic arm. "I know the feeling."

Nova unconsciously lifted her hand to her scar that ran over her eye.

Rolo watched her. "So... your eye... is it also Galra tech?"

She blinked and glared at him. "No. It's Altean technology and magic." She snapped a little, feeling offended. "I have it because of the Galra though." She added softly.

He chuckled. "Well, for what it's worth, it's beautiful." He stated.

Keith felt her tense up a little. He cleared his throat. "So, do you have any idea where the main base of the Galra is?"

"The main base ship is in the centre of the Galra Empire. We're just barely on the fringes of the Empire here."

Hunk pulled up with a box of parts. "Hope some of these fit." He said.

Rolo looked over.

"You know, to fix your ship."

"Oh, thanks!" Rolo waved. He turned back. "Zarkon tends to call the shots from the base ship, sends his minions out to do the dirty work. There's one particularly nasty one around here called Sendak."

"Oh... we know of him." Nova snorted.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt, but your kinda keeping Rolo from working." Hunk walked over. "We're kinda in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people, you understand?"

Rolo stood up. "Sure." He patted Hunk's shoulder. "Sorry."

Hunk watched as the guy went over to the box and inspected the contents.

Shiro walked up to him. "Hunk, we're going to get going soon. But I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us."

Hunk looked to Nova then back to Shiro. "I don't trust that guy as far as I can throw him. It's clear that he's gotten Nova on edge too." He added. "I think we should leave the box of parts and say 'adiós, amigo.'"

Shiro looked to Nova.

She gave a nod.

Rolo turned around. "Hey, bud! I'm sorry but can you hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long?" He called, gesturing the size with his hands.

Hunk groaned. "On the way!" He replied.

Nova sighed and stood up. "So, are there any more _freedom fighters_ against the Galra?" She asked Rolo.

"Well... yeah... but they've either been colonised or ended up like us, on the run." He replied.

"Well, we're about to change that." Keith stood up beside her.

"I hope so." Rolo went back to digging in the box.

Keith caught Nova's arm and tugged her towards the Castle.

Rolo raised a brow. "So, what's with those two?" He asked.

Shiro frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are they... y'know?"

"What's it to you?" Shiro folded his arms.

Rolo chuckled. "You're like her father. Just curious."

* * *

"Red?" Nova asked as Keith still held her arm.

He turned to face her. "I know he's a creep... but you really do feel uneasy around these people." He stated. "What are the vibes you're getting?" He dropped her arm.

She met his gaze, before looking down. She could feel his violet eyes boring into her, trying to figure out what was on her mind. "Whether they want to or not... they've flagged us down here for an ulterior reason, they keep finding every reason to prolong our stay here." She added. It unnerved her a little that he seemed to be able to read her like a book. _Nobody has ever been able to do that since... him._ She looked around. "Where's Lance and the bimbo?" She asked.

Keith suppressed a snort of laughter and looked around too.

That's when they heard the sound of a Lion's engine.

They looked up to see Blue rocketing up and away.

"I'm gonna kill him." Nova grumbled and walked around, towards Rolo and Hunk.

Keith followed close behind her.

"I told you, none of you are to go on that ship!" She exclaimed, summoning her staff.

Rolo jumped up, raising his hands. "Whoa there!"

"What's going on?" Allura and Shiro walked up to them.

"Looks like lover boy has taken Blue out for a spin with an unauthorised passenger." Nova growled, not taking her eyes off the man before her.

"Oh, c'mon Princess. Let them have their fun. Thanks to Hunk, this thing is just about ready." Rolo patted the side of his ship. "We'll be on our way soon."

Nova felt her blood boil, she lowered her staff. "If anything happens to him, you'll wish you'd never called me Princess." She growled.

"Okay okay!" He chuckled and got back to work.

A few minuets later, Rolo pulled out from underneath the ship. "Okay, I think we're ready for a test flight." He stood up.

Nova looked to him and noticed something on his wrist, blinking. "What's that?!" She grabbed his hand.

"Oh, Princess I thought you weren't interested." He chuckled.

She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Ow... okay!"

Nova's eye scanned the device on his wrist. "A transmitter. For what?"

He laughed. "It's so I can keep track of Nyma."

She let go of his wrist. "Where are they?"

"I won't know until I look on the screen inside the ship. I mean, you are welcome to join me." He winked. "But I doubt your boyfriend would approve." He looked up to Keith and smirked.

Keith's eyes narrowed.

The last remark confused her, she stepped back with a look of distaste.

"Beezer, come and co-pilot for me."

The robot gave a beep and followed him.

Nova watched as he took off.

Allura put her hand on Nova's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Like I said in the beginning, I do not trust them." She looked to Pidge. "Could you decode this for me?" She asked, sending information from her eye to Pidge.

"Yeah, two ticks."

"What is it?" Shiro asked.

"It's from his 'transmitter'. What ever it was, it was obviously something to do with that bimbo of his. So if we find her, we find Lance and Blue." She stated.

Hunk sat down. "Something really isn't right."

"I'm sure a ship that quick should've done a lap of the moon by now." Keith muttered after a few minuets.

Nova sighed. "Lance?" She called through the intercoms. "Lance, can you hear me?" She paused, she looked to Allura worriedly. "Lance, come in!"

"Nova?" Lance replied, his voice sounded distant. "Nova, I'm an idiot, sorry! They've taken the Blue Lion and tied me up!" He called.

Nova met Keith's eyes. "I knew it."

He nodded as they all ran to the respective lions.

* * *

They caught up with the ship, heading towards the asteroid belt.

"Keith, you're the only one who can fly through that!" Shiro said.

"Right. Princess?"

"Hey!"

He chuckled. "Get in your fighter. I could use a little back up."

She frowned a little. "Alright." She went down to where her fighter was. "Shiro, open up."

"Right." Shiro smiled to himself.

With that Nova flew out and followed the Red Lion. She switched her intercom so it transmitted to the Red Lion only. "You don't need help." She stated, watching him seamlessly manoeuvre around the asteroids

"Yeah, but I figured you'd wanna give that guy a good telling off." He chuckled. "He gave me the creeps, that's for sure."

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you see the way he looked at you." Keith shuddered. "And that last comment..." He went quiet, feeling heat creep up his neck.

"Oh..." Nova swallowed. "Yeah."

"There they are..."

"They're preparing to shoot!" Nova warned as her eye picked up the guns on the top of the ship. "I'll aim for the guns." She stated.

"Alright!" He replied. "Be careful!" He heard her chuckle. "I mean it!"

"You sound like Allura!" Nova expertly dodged the bullets and the asteroids.

Keith watched her work. He couldn't deny that she was a brilliant pilot.

She bit her lip and took aim, before taking the main guns out. "Red!" She called, swerving hard to avoid a particularly big asteroid.

"On it!" He replied, shooting at the engine.

Nova watched nervously as the disabled ship was pulled towards a planet due to it's gravitational pull.

"Don't worry, Princess." Keith grabbed the ship with his lion and successfully pulled it away and towed it towards the moon again.

"You can stay here until another ship arrives to aid you." Nova grumbled.

Allura put her hand on her shoulder and squeeze. _I'm sorry, I should've trusted your judgement. _

Nova met her gaze and gave a small nod.

"I can only thank you for sparing our lives." Rolo said.

"You're lucky Allura convinced me not to fry you." Nova gave a snort. "Lets go and see the Balmera. We've wasted enough time on these jerks." She stalked off towards the Castle.

Hunk followed her, eager to get to Shay and the others.


	7. Chapter 7

"So... what do we do when we get there? Like 'pow, pow, pow!' and free the prisoners?" Lance asked as they approached the Balmera.

Nova raised a brow.

"What was that?" Keith asked.

"Laser guns." Lance stated.

Nova laughed. "Seriously, Lance. Your sound effects need work."

He met her gaze and stuck his tongue out cheekily.

"Lance I think you mean... 'bam, bam, bam." Hunk demonstrated.

"No, that just sounds like fireworks." Keith stated.

Nova leaned against one of the chairs, amused by the paladins' antics.

"Technically they're like 'pa-choo... pa-choo!" Pidge butt in.

"Okay, enough with the bad sound effects." Shiro stepped up. "Besides it's more like 'blam, blam, blam.'"

Nova rolled her eyes and stood straight. "Alright, paladins, focus!" She clapped her hands together.

"Besides we can't just shoot at the Galra." Hunk stated.

"Yeah, you don't want to harm the Balmera any more. It's already in pain." Nova added. "The Balmera is a living thing, and from what I can detect... it's not doing so good. Damn the Galra for showing so much disrespect towards it." She stared at the 'planet.'

"You're right. Stealing it's crystals, it's very life force..." Coran said sadly.

"Without returning the favour." Nova clenched her fists.

"Okay, so we can't go into the tunnels all guns blazing." Shiro stated. "Plan B..." He looked to Nova for ideas.

"We need to figure out how to draw out the Galra. Up to the surface."

"I know! If we take out all the mining stuff I'm sure they'll come out to try and stop us."

"You're a genius, Hunk!" Nova grinned. "Then we make them pay for what they did." She punched her palm.

"But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels?" Keith asked.

"We can track the Galra and the Balmerans using Bio-thermal Life Indicator Technology." Nova stated.

Allura summoned a hologram of the gadget.

"Oh, BLIP tech!" Pidge exclaimed excitedly, looking at the hologram.

Allura and Nova shared a confused look.

"Its an acronym."

Nova sighed. "One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop these sensors into the shafts on each side."

"Then we will be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are." Allura concluded.

"There are already sensors built into your suits."

"I can do that, I've just modified the Green Lion with the invisible maze's cloaking ability."

Nova stared at her. "You're amazing! We are so lucky to have you." She grinned. "You should be able to get around unnoticed!"

Pidge blushed a little. She really looked up to Nova and a compliment like that made her feel warm inside.

"Nova, look at this." Coran called.

Nova looked around at the image that Coran pulled up. "Their main power generator?"

"Taking that down will severely weaken their defences." Coran added.

"Coran and I will stay in the cloud cover and give tactical support. The Castle's defences are still weakened from Sendak's crystal, so we won't be much help to you." Allura looked to Nova. "I'm guessing I can't stop you going with them."

"You're learning."

"Nova's like the sixth paladin at this stage. I doubt there will be a mission when she isn't in the middle of it with us." Lance stated, patting Nova's head.

"I'll take out the power generator." Shiro stated. "Keith, Lance, Hunk, you take out these mining rigs around the area."

"Yeah! Okay, lets go and kick some alien butt!"

Nova giggled at Hunk's enthusiasm.

"Nova!" Allura called to where her cousin was stood next to Shiro, getting ready to enter the Black Lion.

Nova looked to her.

"Nothing... _too _reckless." She stated.

Nova smirked. "So... a little reckless is okay?"

Allura chuckled. "Just come back safely."

Nova saluted.

Everyone sat in their representative Lions as the Castle descended into the planets atmosphere.

"You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us after we freed everybody?" Lance asked.

"It's not about the glory, Lance." Nova replied.

"Yeah, it's about freeing prisoners from Zarkon." Keith injected.

"I know, but still..." He cut off as his Lion launched itself into action.

"Right guys get your head in the game!" Shiro called.

"Remember, the Balmera is a living creature. Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not it's surface." Nova reminded them.

* * *

Everyone split up to their assigned areas.

"Okay... how am I supposed to take this out?" Shiro breathed, looking at the gigantic power generator.

"My memory is choppy from being asleep for ten thousand years, but I do remember each of the Lions having a blade in their mouths." Nova stated, standing to look over his shoulder. She looked around the dashboard. "There!" She pointed.

"Okay, let's do this." Shiro swiftly took out the generator. "Thanks Nova."

She smiled widely. "Glad to be useful."

"Sensors in position." Pidge announced.

Nova exhaled and connected with the Castle. Closing her eyes she saw the map of the underground. "Got it."

Shiro flew to rejoin the group.

"Hey, guys! I have fire power!" Keith exclaimed after taking down a mining rig by melting it.

"I want that!" Lance whined.

Nova giggled.

"Guys!"

They all looked to see a gigantic metallic building crashing down.

"We can't let this thing hurt the Balmera." Hunk shouted, getting his lion underneath the building and trying to hold it up.

"Oh, no." Nova gasped.

"Hey, I think my Lion knows what to do!" Lance exclaimed.

The Blue Lion shot an icy beam at the building and froze it into place.

"Nice!" Nova cheered.

"Good job team!" Shiro smiled.

Nova looked down to the ground. "Something is not right."

"Princess is right."

Nova gave a grumble.

"Where are all the troops? They're not coming out." Keith continued.

"Yeah, I remember a lot of Galra guys down in the mines."

Nova closed her eyes, looking at the map. "Guys! I've located a hanger full of Galra fighters below the surface!" She blinked a few times.

"Yes, we see it too, Nova! Someone has to take them out before they can launch." Allura added through the intercoms.

"They're luring us down but we have no choice." Shiro sighed. "Keith, Lance, you hit the hanger." He looked to Nova.

She gave a nod. "I'll go with you two." She headed down to her fighter.

"Hunk, head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers."

"Yes, sir!"

Nova launched her fighter and followed the Red and Blue Lions.

"No offence, Nova, but your fighter is tiny for missions like this one." Lance chuckled.

She bit her lip. "One thing you gotta learn, Lance. It's not about the ship, it's about the pilot."

"Princess is right."

"Stop that!" Nova snapped.

"What?"

"Stop calling me Princess."

"I'm only showing you respect, Princess." Keith smirked.

She huffed. "Stupid Mullet."

Lance burst out laughing.

"It's not like you call me by my actual name either, Princess."

"That's true, Nova." Lance remarked. "Why don't you give me a nickname?"

"Because I like you."

"Ooooh burn!" Lance grinned.

Keith felt his face burn a little. _So... it's only me she has a problem with? Why does it hurt? I thought... we were okay after Sendak's attack..._

"Anyway... why do you insist on calling me Princess when there's hundreds of insulting nicknames you can call me?"

Keith paused. "Because..."

"Probably because its the one that gets the best response from you." Lance said. "If he called you clutz or weirdo... I don't think he'd get much of a comeback."

Keith gritted his teeth.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Nova stared ahead. "We're almost there." She stated.

The boys knew that the matter had been dropped.

Lance felt warmed by the fact that Nova actually liked him. Although he did feel a prang of sympathy for Keith.

They landed, Nova landed her fighter beside the Red Lion so that the particle barrier would cover it too.

* * *

They all snuck in and made their way to the hanger.

They looked out and saw hundreds of Galra fighters.

Nova frowned. "Seen that?" She hissed. "The entire hanger is only guarded by a few sentries."

"Lets go then!" Keith summoned his bayard.

Nova caught him by the arm. "Wait!"

"Yeah, cool your jets! Remember that stuff about the Balmera being a sensitive animal?" Lance added.

Keith zoned out, feeling the warmth through his suit coming from Nova's arms wrapped around his. "Oh..." He cleared his throat. "Right."

Nova let go of him. "So we can't just blow things up like a pyromaniac."

"She's right."

"Oh, and you've got a better idea?" Keith snapped at him.

"I do! We sneak into the control room and shut down the bay doors. It'll trap the ships inside."

"That...!" Keith thought for a moment. "Actually is a better idea."

Nova stared at the blue paladin. "Y'know, you are smarter than I ever give you credit for."

Lance blushed.

"C'mon then!" Nova went ahead.

They both followed her across the walkway.

They got to the control room undetected.

"That was far too easy." Nova breathed.

Lance went over to the panel. "No... nope... wait." He pressed a few buttons. "Ugh... I don't know what I'm doing here. It's all Galra gibberish."

Keith and Nova walked up to it.

"Let me see." Keith looked over Nova's shoulder at it.

Nova used her eye to scan it. She noticed a hand pad. "Damn... its a handprint scanner."

Keith bit his lip and placed his hand onto it.

It scanned and accepted.

Nova's eyes widened a little. _How?! _She looked to him.

He caught her confused stare. "What's wrong?"

"How did you..?" She blinked.

He shrugged. "I just put my hand on it."

"But...Never mind..." She looked away.

Keith frowned. "Princess... what-?" He was cut off when Allura's voice came through the intercoms.

"Paladins, do you hear me?! It looks like the troops are heading towards the centre!"

"They must be heading to the core where Shay is." Hunk replied.

"They're definitely trying to lead us into an ambush." Nova muttered.

"But we have no choice if we wanna save Shay." Shiro added. "Lance, Keith, Nova. Get to the core, I think we need all hands on deck if we wanna stand a chance."

"On it." Nova summoned her staff and smashed the control panel before sending an electrical surge through it. "That'll do it."

"You're scary, you know that right?" Lance stated as they ran. He turned around as the door shut and shot at the hand scanner.

"Yeah... I'm glad that you're on our side, Princess."

She looked to Keith, meeting his gaze for a nano second, before returning her attention to where they were going. _How was he able to use Galra tech?!_

_What did I do wrong?! _Keith sighed.

They got down to the tunnels.

"Hey guys, be careful. The Balmera is very unstable."

Nova felt her heart clench, hearing the Balmera's pain. "We have to be quick." She breathed.

They rounded a corner and were met by Galra troops.

Keith grabbed Nova's arm and pulled her with him into cover.

"All this firing is hurting the Balmera even more..." Nova's voice cracked a little.

Keith still had his arm around her shoulders, he could feel her shake. He looked to Lance. "We have to think of something quick!" He instinctively held her tighter, as if he could give her some unsaid reassurance.

Lance nodded. "But we can't shoot back, it'll only make it worse."

Nova moved away from Keith's touch and pressed her hand against the wall. It glowed underneath it. "Don't worry..." She said to it.

Keith looked to her. "Princess?" He noticed her natural eye had glazed over, tears threatening to fall.

She blinked and met his gaze. "It's angry and scared."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." He replied.

"I've got an idea." Lance called over.

They both looked at him expectantly

Lance made a bunch of hand gestures.

Nova looked to Keith for an explanation.

He shrugged, before looking around and spotting a rope ladder leading upwards. He looked to Lance and gave a thumbs up, before looking to Nova, gesturing her to follow him.

She nodded.

When they got to the top they looked down to see Lance causing a distraction. They made eye contact and nodded.

Keith summoned his bayard and jumped down.

Nova followed, staff at the ready.

They worked together to take down the sentries.

Once they were all taken out the two looked at each other.

Nova looked to Keith and gave a satisfied grin.

He responded with one of his own.

"Us three make an okay team, right?" Lance put an arm over each of them.

Nova giggled. "Guess you're right, c'mon." She lead the way down the tunnel.

* * *

They entered where the core was and seen the other paladins and Shay stood there, the door slammed shut behind them.

"Damn... not an ambush." Nova growled.

"More like a trap." Hunk voiced.

"Everyone just keep your guard up!" Nova ordered.

"The Galra. They had knowledge that you'll return to the Balmera." Shay said.

Nova frowned. "How?"

"I know not." Shay looked to the floor. "They set this trap for you, I was the bait."

"Who could've known that we would return to save Shay?"

"Rolo..." Nova felt the electrical pulses flow from her staff throughout her body as her temper rose. "That scumbag!"

Hunk nodded in agreement. "Only other people who know about it. He must've told Zarkon."

"We have to figure out a way out of here." Shiro stated.

"Wait, we have a giant Castle-ship up there." Lance said. "Allura... can you come and get us?!"

"How do you expect her to do that genius?" Keith deadpanned.

"I dunno, like teleporters or something."

Nova sighed, sitting on a ledge to think.

"We're pretty pre-occupied at the moment!" Allura called through the intercoms. "We're completely surrounded by Galra fighters. We're taking heavy fire."

"Hang in there, we'll be with you soon!" She hated feeling helpless. _Come on, Nova! Think! _She looked around.

"Maybe my people can help us?" Shay suggested.

Nova stood up and walked up to her. "How?"

Shay walked up to the weird object that must be the Balmera's heart, and pressed her hand against it. "This is how we communicate. The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends messages to others."

Nova stared at her. "That's amazing!"

Keith stepped up. "So, do you think your people can hear your... hand... from all the way here?"

Shay nodded. "The Balmera will deliver the message."

Nova sat down again, trying to keep her cool.

Lance sat down beside her. "We will get to Allura." He stated.

She nodded, placing her palm on the floor of the tunnel and listened to the Balmera. _Don't worry... the pain will stop soon... I promise you. _

"Paladins! The Lions are in danger! You must get to them as soon as possible!"

"Working on it!" Nova replied.

"A battle ship has just locked onto us! I dunno if we could take a hit from its ion canon!" Allura added.

"Hold on!" Nova replied. She looked at Shay. "How well do you think the Balmera would take a little electric shock?" She asked.

Shay frowned. "I honestly don't know... but my people will be here soon."

Nova summoned her staff. "Too slow!" Just as she was about to send a surge of electricity through the door, it blew out, knocking her back into Lance.

Lance caught her. "Gotcha!"

She gave a grateful smile.

Half a dozen Balmerans were behind it.

"Rax!" Shay sighed.

"Hurry! We know a way out through the tunnels." Shay's brother stated.

"Allura, stand by! We're on our way up!" Shiro called.

"Paladins! Hurry up, they're gonna take the Lions!" Allura shouted as everyone made their way to them.

Nova, Lance and Keith got to the Blue and Red Lions just in time to catch them being transported up.

Nova noticed her fighter was still within the Red Lion's shield. She swallowed, pressing a button on her helmet. "Fire lasers at four, six and eleven o'clock!" She commanded.

The Fighter booted up and shot lasers at the fighters that were pulling the Lions up.

"Nice one!" Lance patted her shoulder.

"Quickly!" Nova ushered as she rushed to her fighter.

"Team! Did everyone get their Lions in time?" Shiro asked.

Everyone flew out of the tunnels.

"We're good!" Nova stated. She looked up towards the Castle-ship. "We need to assist Allura now!" She called, shooting over towards it.

"You heard her, c'mon! Shiro ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone rushed in and shot at the fighters, taking them down.

Nova dodged a fighter flying directly at her, which Pidge took out.

"Are you alright, Nova?" She asked.

"Never been better! Thanks, Pidge!" She replied. "Hunk!" She called as three of the fighters aimed at him.

Pidge shielded him from the fires.

Nova and Shiro made work of the fighters.

"Phew... thanks guys!" Hunk called.

"Oh no! The cruiser is charging its ion canon!" Coran exclaimed.

Nova looked up to the Castle. _Oh, quaznack!_

"Divert all shields to the bow!" Allura ordered.

The cruiser fired.

"Paladins! We need you now!" She yelled. "Nova. Return to the Castle. It's too dangerous!"

"Allura, when are you gonna learn that I belong on the battlefield?" Nova replied, manoeuvring through the fighters to get closer to the cruiser.

Allura sighed irritatedly. "Fine! But hurry, five more ticks and we're done for!"

"Let's go guys!" Shiro ordered. "Form Voltron!"

"Right!"

* * *

Voltron flew towards the cruiser and pushed it upwards, diverting the canons fire.

Nova exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Allura! Now!" She called.

"Okay! Charging all canons! Locked onto target... fire!" Allura ordered.

Voltron flew out of the way as the Castle's lasers made a direct hit on the cruiser. They formed shield and placed Voltron in front of Nova's fighter to avoid her getting destroyed by the domino effect explosion.

All the paladins cheered.

"Whoo! Nice shot Allura!" Nova called.

"Yeah! The parade is back on!"

Nova rolled her eyes at Lance's comment.

Voltron landed on the Balmera.

"Mission accomplished!"

"And just in the tick of time." Nova added as she landed her fighter. She looked up at the Castle-ship and scanned it. "The Castle's defences are seriously battered."

"Yes, it'll need time to fully recharge." Allura said through the intercoms. Just as the words had left her mouth, the alarms blared again.

"Oh, no, what now?!" Nova groaned.

"Nova! There's an unknown object incoming, do you see it?!" Coran called.

Nova looked up. "Yes! It's Galra, just like the pod that monster landed in, on Arus!" She scanned the object.

"Well it's about to crash into the Balmera!"

When the object finally landed, everyone stared.

"What the heck is that?" Lance breathed.

"Trouble." Shiro stated.

"Everyone, guard up!" Nova said.

"Please don't be a scary monster! Please be empty..."

"Nova?" Pidge called.

"I detect some sort of life within it. Prepare yourselves. Allura, take the Castle up!" She added.

"Nova..."

"I'll be fine! The Castle is very vulnerable right now!"

Allura sighed and did as she was asked.

"It could be full of candy... that'll be good!" Hunk panicked.

"I don't think its a pinata, Hunk." Lance deadpanned.

"If Princess is right and it is the same kinda monster we faced on Arus... We already know how to beat it." Keith stated, punching his bayard into the port, summoning the sword.

Pidge summoned the shield too. "Nova, get behind us for now." She suggested.

"Alright." Nova moved her fighter and hovered behind Voltron. "But guys... I'm sure the Galra have made some upgrades since the last one. So be careful."

Suddenly the pod opened to reveal a very different kind of monster to what they fought on Arus.

* * *

The monster that stepped out of the pod began shooting lasers from his middle.

After blocking and dodging half a dozen, it was clear that it was gonna take more than luck to finish this one.

"Paladins! We need to lure that thing away from the surface!" Nova yelled, manoeuvring so she stayed within Voltron's shield. She pulled up. "I'm gonna get within cloud cover and come up with something. I feel in the way."

Voltron flew around, trying hard not to let the monster's lasers hit the Balmera.

They tried slicing it with the sword to no avail. This one was just too fast.

Nova hovered just above cloud cover and analysed the monster.

"We can't hold out much longer!" Lance called.

"My Lion's weakening!" Pidge added. "If the shield sustains structural damage, we're done for!"

"Pidge is right! Scanning you guys, your shield can't take many more hits!"

"Oh, Pidge is right?! I'm the one that said 'we can't hold out!'" Lance snapped.

"Lance! Watch your footing!" Keith yelled.

Voltron toppled over.

"Voltron... disband!" Shiro said.

Voltron became the five Lions again.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Shiro ordered. "It can't shoot us all at once."

Nova joined them. "Actually Shiro..."

"What is it?"

The monster opened it's arms.

"It can do that too!" Nova dodged one of the one hundred lasers.

Suddenly the Castle-ship appeared and shot at the monster with one of it's canons.

The monster paused and looked at it, before shooting a laser right back at it.

"Where does Zarkon get these beasts from?" Nova dodged more lasers.

"And how does he keep finding us?!" Allura asked aloud.

Nova looked up at the Castle. "Allura! The barrier won't sustain much more damage."

"She's right, Princess. It's still not at full strength from the blast from the Galra ship." Coran added.

"Keith, Nova! Try to draw it's fire. I'm coming in from above."

"Roger!"

Nova frowned. "No, he's Shiro!" She followed him.

Keith couldn't suppress his laughter.

"What's so funny?!" She snapped, dodging a laser.

He cleared his throat, but remained quiet. He shot his fire canon at the beast's chest.

Nova aimed for its head.

Nothing left even a scratch on it, but it sure got it's attention.

Shiro dove towards it.

Nova and Keith flew out of the way.

The monster turned its head.

"Shiro!" Nova called.

Shiro narrowly dodged a laser.

"We need to find it's blind spot!" Keith stated.

"I don't think it has one!" Nova replied.

"Yeah, that thing has about a thousand eyes!" Pidge said.

Nova gave an annoyed growl. "Fighting this thing is like fighting a whole Galra fleet at once..."

"What do we do?!"

"I think we gotta aim for those laser eyes and take them out." Keith piped up.

"Good plan... but how?!" Nova responded.

"We'll cover you from up here." Allura stated. She proceeded to shoot the Castle's canons at the monster.

It looked around again and shot another laser from its middle.

After a few seconds, the ship was getting torn apart.

"Allura! Pull back! Get out of range now!" Nova yelled.

"We will not abandon you!" Allura argued.

"You're not abandoning us, we're gonna pull back anyway!" Shiro stated.

"We are?" Hunk asked.

"We can't hold out, we have to." Shiro replied.

"Paladins, to the mine shafts!" Nova ordered.

"Good idea, it's the only place that the monster can't get to us." Shiro agreed.

"Roger that!" The Green Lion dove into the nearest hole in the ground.

Nova frowned again. "Who the heck is Roger?!" She followed Shiro down.

Shiro, Keith, Nova and Hunk were in one part of the mine shaft.

All three Lions sat down and everyone got out of them.

Shiro looked to Nova. "You can join me in the Black Lion." He suggested.

Nova shook her head. "I'm fine."

The Balmerans came running towards them.

"What's going on?!" Rax asked.

"There's a monster up there that Zarkon has sent to destroy us." Keith explained.

Shay gasped. "A monster? Will Zarkon's savagery never abate?" She had tears in her eyes. "I guess we were never meant to be free."

Nova stepped up and put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't give up." She said softly.

"Zarkon's power grows with every planet he conquers." Hunk piped up.

Nova smiled. "But he's weakened by every being that fights back."

Shay met the Princess' gaze. "Fight back? Against a monster like that? How?"

"I don't know yet, but we can beat it." Hunk said. "Tell her, Keith?" He looked to the red paladin.

Keith raised his brow, then looked to Nova. "Can we?" He met her gaze. She looked worn out, but the fight was still in her eyes. It was obvious to him that she wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Yes, we can!" She declared.

"Nova is right. This is our first mission and we're not going to fail." Shiro smiled a little. "We can beat it."

"We just need a little time to come up with a plan."

"See? I told you we can." Hunk looked between Nova and Shiro. "Thanks, guys."

Suddenly the ground shook and there was a groaning sound.

Nova's eyes widened as she felt herself lose her balance.

Shay held her up.

"Thanks." Nova mumbled.

"Hey, guys? Do you feel that over there?" Hunk called through the intercoms.

"Yeah! We feel it." Lance replied.

"It's that sound again, what is that?!" Pidge asked.

Nova knelt down and touched the ground. "It's the Balmera..." She breathed. "Its..." She bit back tears, feeling the planet's pain.

"Our home crumbles beneath our feet." Rax explained.

"The Balmera is dying." Nova sniffed. "Allura... Coran..."

"We hear you. We know. Our scanners are showing the life energy draining from the Balmera." Coran replied, sadness within his voice as well.

Pidge and Hunk pulled up a hologram of the images Coran and Nova were seeing.

"How does that happen?" Pidge asked.

"Removing crystals from a Balmera, it's like removing a vital part of the creature." Nova explained, standing up straight.

"The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy." Coran continued.

Everyone looked at her to see a tear running down her left cheek.

They also noticed the anger within her eyes.

"But the Galra's greed may have cost this poor creature it's life." Nova clenched her fists.

Shiro stepped towards her and put an arm around her.

"So what's gonna happen?" Hunk asked.

"It's core will collapse, destabilising the entire skeletal structure." Coran explained.

"Anyone and anything will be crushed to dust if they remain here when that happens." Nova stated.

"How long before its core collapses?" Shiro asked.

"Probably a matter of hours." Coran gave a sigh.

"The mighty creature gives its all to others, but not all return its kindness."

"Then our time is short." Allura said. "We'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all of the Balmerans to the Castle of Lions, before the planet implodes."

Nova brought up the video feed to the Castle. "How?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan. But how are you gonna land the Castle with that monster thingy upon the surface?" Hunk asked.

"You'll need a distraction." Pidge piped up.

Shiro looked down at Nova before meeting Allura's gaze. "We'll engage the beast in our Lions."

"With it distracted, Allura and Coran will land the Castle and load all of its citizens." Nova concluded.

"Or, we can load the Balmerans into our Lions a few at a time and shuttle them to the ship."

"We only have hours, Lance." Nova snapped. "Not weeks."

Lance went quiet. He looked to Pidge and raised a brow.

Pidge swallowed.

"Look, we don't need to beat this thing." Shiro stated.

"We just need to bait it away from the ship. Provoke and evade." Nova added.

Shiro met her gaze and gave an approving nod.

"I'm just worried we'll be better at the provoking than the evading." Hunk said. "But if this is what it takes to save Shay and everyone on this planet, then I'm in."

Keith looked to Shay and the others. "Can you contact the other Balmerans?" He asked.

"I can, but I know not what they'll say." She added sadly. "Leave the planet? Our home?"

Nova met her gaze. "It's the only option."

"I'm coming down." Allura announced.

"No Allura! It's too dangerous!" Nova exclaimed.

"Says the one who's already down there." Allura chuckled. "Someone has to be there to lead these people out."

"Allura, I will do it! That thing will spot your pod and blow it to pieces!" Nova added.

"No, Nova. You're better off with the Paladins. Let me worry about that. Just focus on keeping the creature distracted."

Nova gritted her teeth. "Lets go!" She ran to her fighter.

Shiro and Keith shared a glance.

"Keep an eye on her, Keith. Just remember when she got angry at Sendak."

"Exactly what I was thinking. But why me?"

Shiro gave a smirk before entering his Lion.

Keith gave a huff before going to Red. _What was that all about?!_


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone flew out the holes in the ground and distracted the monster.

"Is that Allura?!" Lance called out.

Nova looked around to see Allura skydiving with a hovercraft in front of her. "Quaznack!" She hissed.

The monster turned its head and spotted Allura.

"We have to protect the Princess!" Hunk stated.

Everyone agreed and attacked the monster, causing it to look away from Allura as she dove into one of the mineshafts.

Nova exhaled. "She's safe!"

"Yeah, but we're not!" Lance replied.

"Allura?" Nova called through the intercoms.

"I'm fine."

"Please hurry, I dunno how long we can hang on!" Keith responded.

After a few minuets Coran's voice echoed throughout the intercoms. "Princess, what ever you said to them must've worked. The Balmerans are moving towards the surface now!"

Nova closed her right eye to see the map.

"Coran, we're just below the surface! Triangulate my position, this is your landing zone!" Allura said

"Okay, Allura, readying ship. Castle of Lions coming in!" Coran announced. "Nova, Paladins, how are you holding up?"

Keith swerved in front of Nova's fighter to block a laser. "I think we've gotten him pretty distracted."

Nova rolled her eyes. "I had that, Red!"

"I know..." Keith breathed.

She huffed before switching her intercom to Coran. "We're fine, Coran! Are the Balmerans in position?" She looked towards the ship.

"They're making their way to the top."

* * *

The ground kept quaking.

"Every time hit the Balmera takes weakens it!" Nova called.

"Coran, have you evacuated the Balmerans yet?" Hunk asked.

"The Balmerans are trapped. Just keep distracting the beast!" Coran replied.

"Allura? Is she alright?" Nova asked in a panicked voice.

"Nova, I'm alright. I know you're desperate to help but I'm afraid seeing you break from the group will lure it here."

"Understood." Nova gritted her teeth.

"Guys? Remember when I said that we didn't have to beat it?" Shiro called.

"Yes I remember that!" Hunk replied.

"Well, we might have to beat it." Nova concluded.

"Yep."

They flew past the Castle.

Nova looked over to see Allura standing underneath it, she could also see the Balmera's life force being replenished on the ground beneath her. _What is she doing?! _She looked up just in time to dodge a rock.

"Princess, keep your eyes forward!" Keith called.

_Why is he so worried? _She frowned. _He's been shadowing me this whole time. _"I'm fine!"

"I know you're not." He switched the intercom so he could speak to her alone. "I know you're worried about Allura. I know you're angry at the Galra. I know you're upset about the Balmera."

Nova's eyes widened.

"But I also know that you're smart and you know at least a little more about the Lions' abilities than we do. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Red..." She breathed before smiling a little. Glad that he couldn't see her. "Thanks."

Keith chuckled. "No problem, Princess."

For some reason... the pet name didn't bother her at this moment.

"Although if you have a plan, speak now!" Keith dodged more lasers before shooting the monster's head with his fire canon. He opened the intercoms again. "Guys! This isn't working! We'll never take this down in our Lions."

"But forming Voltron didn't work either." Pidge replied.

"Not without some way to shoot all those laser eyes at once."

Nova blinked. "Guys!"

"What?!" Keith snapped. _I knew she'd think of something._ "Princess?"

"Form Voltron now!" Nova called. Flashes of patchy memories flooded into her like electrical waves. She summoned her staff stared at it. It was sparking around her hand. _So... you want to fight too? _She looked ahead.

"Guys I think I have a way we can take all the eyes at once!" Hunk called.

"Well, what is it?"

"Your Lion wants to connect through the bayard?" Nova asked.

"Yes, its like when Keith formed the sword!"

"Are you sure?" Keith asked. He looked to Nova's fighter. _How does she know what the Lion wants? Is she really linked with all of them? Then... why can't she pilot them? _He looked to the Black Lion. _Why do I care?! Jeez._

"Well, there's just one way to find out! Shiro!" Nova flew out of the way.

"You heard her, I trust Nova's instincts, Hunk get ready to listen to your Lion!" Shiro ordered.

They flew around dodging the lasers, trying to get far enough to form Voltron.

The monster turned its eye to the Castle.

"I don't think so!" Nova shot her lasers at it, flying around like an insect compared to the beast. "Guys, hurry!" She called. "I'll keep it away from Allura!"

"Be careful, Nova!" Shiro replied.

She barrel rolled to dodge the beast's arm, but didn't see the other arm come and hit her fighter, causing her to lose control.

This gave it enough time to charge up an attack onto the Castle.

"Nova!" Lance called as Voltron fired upon the creature.

"I'm fine..." She puffed. She looked up to see that Hunk had summoned the shoulder canon. "Whoa... nice!" She relocated her fighter to behind Voltron.

The monster powered up another attack and fired at Voltron, who fired it's canon back at it.

Both energies met in the middle.

The monster's energy was a little more powerful and pushed Voltron back.

"Its not enough! Nova get out of here!" Shiro called.

Nova didn't need to be told twice, she flew upwards, out of their way.

Hunk grunted. "Okay, we need to find another way!" With that, he diverted the laser upwards, barely skinning the Castle-ship.

Voltron manoeuvred through the lasers.

"What now?"

"Guys... do you see what I'm seeing?" Hunk asked.

Nova looked onto her dashboard. "This is it!"

Shiro gave a chuckle. "Okay, lets see what this thing can do. Engage!"

The shoulder shot multiple lasers, directly at the monsters laser eyes.

"Yes!" Nova cheered.

"Guys, look!" Shiro called.

Nova looked around to see Allura knelt on the ground, her healing essence spreading across the entire Balmera. "Allura..." She felt her eye sting. "She's healing the Balmera. There's still hope for it's survival."

"See, Princess... everything will be alright." Keith stated.

"Wow, Keith! I never knew you had a caring side!" Lance gasped.

"Of course I do!"

"Well, you never reassure me like that!"

"Well..." Keith felt his face heat up. "Princess needed it from someone."

Nova giggled.

"Awwh now I get it! It's because she said she likes me!"

"Shut up, Lance!"

"Um guys, can we save this until after all the danger has been demolished?" Nova said, watching the monster get up.

The monster charged it's middle laser and fired at Voltron.

Voltron and Nova dodge it, flying around.

"Guys! I'm gonna try something!" Nova called.

"What?!" Lance asked.

"Do you guys trust me?"

"Of course but... Nova what are you doing?!" Hunk exclaimed as he watched Nova's fighter heading directly towards the monster.

"Red?"

"Princess?!"

"Promise me something?"

Keith stayed silent.

"Catch me."

"What?!"

Nova turned off her intercoms. She looked to her staff. "This is what you want me to do? Alright." She gripped it, charging the electricity. "Fighter, return to Black Lion." She commanded, just before she punched the eject button. "This is a message to the Galra!" She extended her staff as the monster was charging another attack. "Eat this! Three million volts!"

* * *

The paladins stared as electrical energy totally surrounded Nova. It formed the shape of a lion.

Her fighter flew into Voltron's chest.

"What do we do?!" Pidge called.

Keith stared at her, she looked like a shooting star. "Shiro!"

"What?"

"Disband Voltron now!"

"Why?"

"I promised her something."

Shiro frowned. "Alright... but what?!"

"... just trust me!"

"Okay, Voltron, disband!"

Voltron split up.

Keith pushed his Lion forward. He watched as Nova's staff extended to about one hundred metres and slammed into the monster's middle laser. _I understand now... the Red Lion is the only one fast enough to get to her in time..._

Nova gritted her teeth as electricity surged from her staff into the beast.

The electricity coursed through the monster.

Nova retracted the staff, it reverted to its smaller size, electrical energy still surrounded her, she covered her face as the middle of the monster exploded, blasting her backwards.

The Red Lion opened its mouth and caught her in the nick of time.

Nova tumbled into the cockpit of the Red Lion, landing just behind Keith's seat. She gave a groan, opening her eyes to see Keith looking over his seat at her. "You caught me."

Keith's eyes were like saucers. "You... are... a bloody loonatic!" He snapped.

She chuckled. "Did it work?"

His eyes softened. "Yeah... sure did." He turned to fly the Red Lion, following the other paladins back to the Balmera's surface. "So, do you feel better now, Princess-? Ow!" He felt the back of his head and looked up to see her standing behind him. "I take that as a _yes_."

She gave a smile. "Stop calling me that."

He smirked. "You should sit back down, that was a lot of lightning."

"Three million volts to be precise." She looked at the staff in her hand, then held it to her chest.

"We should start calling you 'The Lightning Empress of Voltron.'"

"Has a good ring to it." She laughed. "I knew I could trust you to catch me."

His eyes widened. "Well... you didn't give me much choice. Red Lion is the fastest."

"He is also piloted by an extremely skilled paladin."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. _A compliment?!_

They all landed on the Balmera and walked out of the Lions.

Nova and Keith joined the others.

"Nova! What the hell were you thinking?!" Shiro strode up to her.

"Shiro..." She looked down, feeling like a scalded child. "I..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as the black paladin pulled her into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that!" He squeezed her tightly in his arms. "Thought we were gonna lose you."

"We all did!" Lance piped up. "Now I know what Allura meant by you being so reckless that you're gonna end up dead!" It was clear in his voice that he had been worried and was just lashing out.

Keith stood on the side-lines. He suppressed a small smile.

Nova pulled away from Shiro. "Allura!" She looked around.

Allura had finished healing the Balmera. It had taken a lot of strength to do so.

Nova was at her side in a flash, just in time to catch her. "Allura?!"

Allura opened her eyes. "Nova... you're here."

"You know that I will always be here to catch you. I pledged to be your sword and shield." Nova said.

Allura wrapped her arms around her.

The paladins had caught up to them.

"Did you hear that?" Hunk sniffed. "Its like Nova is her knight." He wiped a stray tear from his eye.

Lance smiled softly.

Rax felt the Balmera's surface. "The Balmera lives, it thanks you."

"Allura, you did it... thank you." Nova pulled away to meet her cousin's gaze, her eyes welling up.

"Nova... your eye..."

Nova blinked, feeling hot tears roll down both of her cheeks. "What...?" She wiped them.

"All that lightning must've done something, causing your tear-duct to work again." Pidge said. "I'll run tests later."

"Lightning?!" Allura glared at Nova. "What did you do?!" She looked over to the monster to see sparks still coming off it. "Nova!"

Nova smirked. "Well... you did say a _little _recklessness was alright."

Suddenly there was a grumble.

Everyone looked around to see the monster standing back up.

Nova jumped up, summoning her staff once more. "Guys..." She charged up.

"Everyone back to your Lions! Nova, you stay here!" Shiro gave her a stern look.

Just as everyone started to run to their Lions, something amazing happened.

The Balmera groaned, and a crystal formed around the monster, encasing it.

Nova grinned and knelt down, touching the ground. "You saved us... thank you." She whispered. She put an arm around Allura and helped her to her feet.

"Nova, look at the crystals!" Allura said.

"Who's a good Balmera? You are!"

Everyone looked to see Hunk petting the Balmera's surface, using a baby voice.

"Who ate the nasty monster? You did, yes you did."

Keith stepped up beside Nova, raising a brow. "What are you doing?" He asked the yellow paladin.

Hunk glared up at him. "What? Its alive... and it loves my scratches." He continued.

Keith face-palmed.

"Let him have his moment." Nova smiled softly.

He looked at her and stared a little longer than intended.

She met his gaze. "What?"

He blinked. "Nothing!"

Allura looked between the two. "Did something happen between you?"

"Oh, nothing, just Keith seems to have finally gained Nova's approval and is super happy about it." Lance put in.

"What?! That's not it at all! I don't care if she doesn't like me..." Keith huffed.

Lance had a knowing smile on his face.

Nova looked to the ground, feeling that prang again. _We're just a team, that's all... we don't have to be friends._

_I'm an idiot! Why did I say that?! _Keith clenched his fists. _I want her to like me at least. Isn't that what I wanted? For her to trust me like she does everyone else..._


	10. Chapter 10

Aboard the Castle-ship, travelling away from the Balmera.

Nova looked to the paladins. "Looks like your first mission is a success."

"Thanks to you!" Hunk grinned.

She smirked. "You're the one who had a way to take out the lasers."

"Yeah, but you're the one who sent lightning through the thing!" Lance exclaimed. "Anyone else would've been toast."

Allura turned to look at Nova. "How exactly did you get your staff to connect with the beast?"

Nova gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, you know..."

"Jumping out of her fighter, launching herself towards the monster and hit it with her staff."

"Hunk... not helping!" Nova gave him a look that said 'Shut your mouth!'.

"Well then Keith caught her before she was blasted into space." Lance continued.

Allura's eyes widened a little. "Nova..."

Nova looked to her.

"A _little _reckless?"

Nova smirked. "Nothing compared to what you did. You risked your life too to protect the innocent." Her eyes softened. "Isn't that what we, as leaders, are supposed to do, put other people's lives above our own."

Allura smiled.

"You should get some rest. That ceremony took a lot out of you." Nova looked around at the paladins. "You all need rest."

"Yes, but so do you." Allura took Nova's hand. "I can still almost feel the electrical waves coming off you."

"I'll be fine. A few hours sleep and I'll be all okay." Nova assured. "Now go to bed."

Allura giggled. "Yes, you go soon." Before leaving to her quarters.

"I will."

Shiro walked by Nova, giving her an affectionate pat on her head. "Goodnight, Nova. You were amazing." He headed to bed too.

"Nova, before you sleep, can I quickly run tests on your eye?" Pidge asked.

Nova nodded and sat down in Shiro's vacant chair. "Will it hurt?"

Pidge shook her head. "Just a bright light." She proceeded to scan Nova's bionic eye. "The electricity seems to have stimulated nerves and muscles." She muttered.

"Well that's good right?"

"Most likely. If you don't mind, could I take a blood sample too?"

Nova frowned but nodded. She had changed into a casual tank top and jeans, with a jacket over. She slipped the jacket off to expose her arms.

Keith sighed, stretching in his chair, Hunk and Lance had long since called it a night. "Why do you want her blood?"

"I just wanna check something." Pidge responded, using a needle to draw a phial of blood. She put it into a pouch when she was done. "Not to be rude, Nova. But you're saying your mother is human, yet that was ten thousand years ago. Seeing Allura and Coran's reaction when we found them, they'd never seen a human."

Nova gave a glare. "Are you saying it can't be true? That I'm lying? I'm only telling you what my Uncle told me. My mother died soon after I was born."

"Whoa there, Princess." Keith stood up, sensing the electricity around them.

The waves that hadn't left Nova's body were dancing, waiting to strike.

"I'm sorry, Nova! I'm just really curious how an Altean and a Human met ten thousand years ago, we don't even know if humans existed then." Pidge dropped her head and stood up to leave. "I'm really sorry." She walked off, feeling guilty and a little upset by Nova snapping at her.

"Princess..." Keith stepped up to Nova, who was still sat in Shiro's chair.

She felt her heart hurt thinking of the things she had said to Pidge.

"Pidge meant no harm. We're all curious."

Nova bit her lip, feeling it tremble a little. "Red..." She cupped her face in her hands as the tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Hey! It's alright..." He panicked. _How do you deal with a crying girl?! _He knelt beside her and spun her chair around. "Hey..."

She peaked out of her cupped hands at him.

He looked concerned.

"I hurt her." She sniffed.

"Don't worry too much, Pidge is tough." He chuckled. "Just apologise later and you'll be fine."

Nova wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "Really?"

"Really. Pidge likes you a lot, I doubt she'd be mad at you."

"Thanks, Red. You've helped me a lot today." She averted her gaze. "Sorry to be a pain."

"Don't be stupid." He stood and did something uncharacteristic of him, he reached out and ruffled her hair. "You can trust me, you know." He mumbled.

Her gaze met his. "What made you think that I didn't already?" She tilted her head to the side.

_Oh crap! _Keith blushed a little, turning away from her and started pacing the room. _She's not meant to know that it's been bothering me._

She stood up to. "Hey!" She moved to in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well... I was under the impression that you didn't like me all that much, especially not as much as the others."

She frowned. "How?"

"Well... you just call me 'Red' for a start."

"You really don't like that?" She pouted.

He looked to her face again and bit back a laugh. _Heck, she's cute... wait... what..?_

"Hey?"

"No... well... do you really call me that because you don't like me?"

She raised a brow.

"What you said down in the mines... that you liked Lance so that's why you don't call him silly names."

"Idiot."

He blinked.

She smiled widely. "I call you 'Red' because I like you. It was the first thing I called you and it stuck... sorry about what I said, it must've sounded bad. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you wouldn't care."

He felt a smile creep across my face.

"I thought you didn't like me much either. So I didn't want to be too obvious that it got to me." She stated.

He looked away. "Sorry."

"Hmm?"

"I guess... I didn't want to... get hurt..."

"What do you mean?"

He met her gaze. "You're not the only one with trust issues."

She cleared her throat, holding out her hand. "Well... Keith, Paladin of the Red Lion, will you be my friend?"

He stared at her hand, an amused smirk on his face. He took her hand and shook it. "Only if you'll be mine."

"Agreed." She grinned.

Keith felt like his cheeks were roasting. "Well, ah..." _Now what?! Why am I so happy about this? _

"I need to go and see Pidge. To be honest... what she said had me curious. I don't know much about my mother, my father died when I was four years old and Uncle Alfor didn't tell me much."

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Thanks, Red." She patted his shoulder, she walked past him and proceeded to trip over nothing.

Keith threw out his arm and stopped her falling. "Well... the clutzy Princess is back in the building." He teased.

She blushed. "Shush." She pulled away. "Thanks, you always seem to catch me." She flashed a brilliant smile before heading towards the sleeping quarters to find Pidge.

Keith stared after her. _What is this warm fuzzy feeling? I mean... I have friends... _He looked at his hand. _Well... I guess none of them are quite like her._

* * *

Nova arrived at Pidge's room and knocked. "Pidge?"

"Door's open." Pidge mumbled back.

Nova let herself in. She looked around in awe. "Your room is amazing."

Pidge was sat on her bed, using her laptop. "Yeah, I guess."

Nova swallowed and sat beside her. "Pidge... I am truly sorry for biting at you earlier." She said.

Pidge stopped typing and closed the laptop, before turning around to face Nova. "It's alright, I hit a nerve, I understand." She bowed her head.

"I still have no right to go at you. You've helped me so much since meeting you. For everything that you've done, I am truly grateful." Nova reached out and took Pidge's hands. "I hope we can still be friends and forget about it."

"Of course!" Pidge grinned. "Nova... I've never had a sister... now I kinda know what it's like to have one."

Nova's eyes welled up as she launched herself at Pidge, giving her a big bear hug.

Pidge froze for a second before returning the hug.

After a few minuets the pair parted.

"Pidge..."

"Yeah?"

"About what you said, testing my blood..."

"Don't worry, I'll scrap the idea since you were so offended." Pidge replied.

Nova shook her head. "Now that I've thought about it... how did the human food end up on our ship? How did my father meet my mother when according to you, its virtually impossible? Maybe I am not half-human after all... maybe I am something else."

Pidge watched Nova as she stared at her hands.

"Please test it? I want to know if what I've been told is a lie or not. I want to know who my mother could have been, and if she was indeed human... how did it happen?"

"I'll get right on it. Do you think Allura would give me some blood to cross-match with yours to see which part is Altean?"

"I'm sure it'll be alright. Just ask her in the morning, she needs her rest."

"You do too. The electrical energy remaining in your body needs a chance to dissipate, but with you being physically and mentally active it's feeding off you."

Nova nodded, standing up. "Yeah. You get some sleep too, and thank you. You really are a wonderful friend." She smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

Halfway down the corridor towards her quarters, one of the doors opened, and whoever walked out walked into her, causing her to land on her rear. "Hey!" She hissed, looking up.

"I am so sorry, Nova!" Lance held out his hand.

"What are you doing?" She let him pull her to her feet. "You should be resting."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I...ah..."

She raised a brow, waiting for an answer.

"I can't sleep... I..."

"You miss home?" She asked.

He nodded. "I know I shouldn't be saying it to you, because at least I have a home to go back to..." He swallowed, fearing he'd hit a nerve.

Nova sighed, reaching out and placing a hand gently on his cheek. "I'm here if you need a shoulder or an ear."

Lance hesitated before wrapping his arms around her, hugging her with his face buried in the nook of her shoulder, hiding his face. "Thank you..." He whispered.

She chuckled, patting his back. "Thank you, too."

Keith walked along the corridor to his room door, which was next to Lance's. He stopped in his tracks, seeing Lance hugging Nova tightly. _What's with those two? _He shrugged. _Nothing to do with me. _He unlocked the door.

The two jumped apart with the sound of Keith unlocking his door. They looked to him then to each other.

Lance blushed.

Nova patted his arm. "You know where I am, now go to bed." She shooed him away.

Lance nodded and went back into his room.

"What was that all about?"

Nova looked to the red paladin. "Oh... he was missing home and needed a shoulder." She explained simply. "Where were you? I've been with Pidge for a while, I thought you were going to bed ages ago."

"Yeah... well I got a few levels in on the training deck."

"Idiot, you'll burn out." She stepped towards him, folding her arms, giving him a stern gaze.

"Says the Princess who literally turned into a lightning bolt." He shot back.

"Are you gonna let it drop?"

He sighed. "Probably not any time soon. It was the coolest thing I've ever seen."

She barked a laugh. "Well, get to sleep. You never know what will happen next. Sleep well, Red." She waved before turning to reach her original destination. Bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Nova went looking for Allura, she wasn't in her sleeping quarters or on the bridge.

She spotted Coran going down a corridor. "Coran!" She called. "Do you know where I can find Allura?"

"I'm just about to go and get her. Come with me." He smiled. "You should still be resting, young princess."

She sighed. "I've rested as much as I can. You know me, can't stay still for too long."

"Ah, yes. It was always difficult to make you go to bed when you were a little one." He stared off into space. "Even back then, you stood up for Allura. Always knew you'd grow up to be the knight that Allura needed. The one she can always depend on." He patted Nova's head. "You are both brilliant leaders, I am proud of you."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Coran. I've always seen you as another Uncle. I know I can always rely on you."

Coran welled up. "Princess Nova..." He sniffed.

"Please, stop calling me 'Princess.' You're worse than Red and you've known me longer and should know me better." She added.

"I know, but you'll always be a Princess to me." He smiled. "C'mon."

They walked into the room where King Alfor's memories were kept.

Allura was sat in her own fantasy world, having tea, talking to him.

"Allura, you shouldn't be up and about." Nova said.

Allura looked over. "Neither should you."

Nova folded her arms. "I didn't preform a replenishing ceremony."

"I didn't shoot three million volts of lightning into a crazy monster."

Nova sighed. "That's what I do! I do reckless things all the time, my body is used to it, yours isn't."

"Aah Nova, this is your first visit." Alfor smiled in her direction. "Your father will be proud of the warrior you have become. Allura has told me all about your reckless act to save everyone." He chuckled.

Nova raised her brow. "I survived didn't I? Dunno why Allura is making such a fuss."

"You're practically her younger sister. She will always worry about you. Just as you are protective of her."

"Sorry I haven't visited much, I've been training the new paladins." Nova added, dropping the subject.

"Who better to train them other than the greatest Altean commander there ever was?"

"Actually, whilst I'm here, there's something I need to know..."

"What is it, child?"

She swallowed. _Whilst I'm here. _"My mother... do you really not know anything about her?" Pidge had gotten her mind spinning with ideas, she needed to know if Alfor knew something more.

"All I remember is that your father was away on one of his expeditions for many a deca-phoeb, we actually thought he had died on his adventure. My wife was beside herself with grief. We all were." He sat down on his podium. "Then... on the day that the comet showed up and crashed into Zarkon's home planet... your father returned, with you wrapped up in his arms." He smiled. "You were just over a year old. He told us that he'd been to a planet called Earth, billions of galaxies away, that he had crash landed with little memory of who he was. He was taken care of by a human female, whom he had fallen in love with. He gained memories back soon but decided to remain with his new bride... until she died. He did not tell me the circumstances that led to her death."

Nova stared at the man who had raised her from a child. "But... why weren't we ever taught about the human race? According to my new friend... humans may not have existed all them years ago." _None of this makes sense._

"Your father was an explorer. Who knows. He often went out on voyages to far off galaxies, maybe he discovered the early stages of human life. I honestly don't know too much, your father was reluctant to share much, possibly protecting your mother's race and you."

"Wait... did you say he returned when the trans-reality comet arrived?" Nova furrowed her brows.

"Yes... it was an astonishing coincidence that he had picked that time to return."

"Thank you, Uncle." She looked to Allura. "You. Bed." She took Allura by the arm and guided her out of the room, Coran followed.

"Nova... what was that all about?" She asked.

Nova shook her head. "Just curious. That's all. Don't worry too much." She smiled.

Allura frowned a little but let the matter drop. _Of course she'd be curious about her mother now that we have met actual humans..._

* * *

Once she had made sure that Allura was tucked up in bed, Nova went to get a drink. _My dad came back with me... at the same time as the comet hit Daibazaal? Was it really just a coincidence? _She sighed, rubbing her temple. She took a sip of her juice. _I wonder if Pidge managed to analyse my blood? _She walked out and saw Pidge heading down to the holding cells. "Pidge?"

Pidge looked to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Coran called us to go to the holding cells for some reason." She shrugged and continued her journey.

_They must be interrogating Sendak! _Nova didn't hesitate to follow.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Keith asked as Coran set up the device.

Nova raised a brow. "You expect me to miss this?" She looked to see what Coran was installing. "That's for preserving Altean memories... not interrogating prisoners." She stated.

Coran nodded.

"Coran, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for." Shiro said. "But if we extract Sendak's memories, we may gain intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations."

"Yeah!" Lance looked to Nova. "Then we can just be like, 'Knock-knock.'" He waited expectantly for her to respond.

She gave a sigh. "Who's there?"

He struck a pose. "The avenging fury of Voltron, son!"

She bit back a giggle.

He noticed the laughter in her eyes though, so gave a triumphant smile.

Pidge stared at the device. "Fascinating... how exactly does it work?"

"As the memory is extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of micro-storage strands." Coran explained.

Lance gave a wistful sigh. "When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship." He leaned casually against Nova, an arm draped on her shoulder.

She raised a brow at his action.

"The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper aeroplane."

Nova laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

Keith looked to her out of the corner of his eye. He noticed Lance dropping his arm from her shoulder, getting flustered.

"Oh, yeah? Well, the amount of information you have, Keith, could be..." He paused.

"Yeah?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Well... it's less than what I have!"

"Oh! Good one, Lance!" Hunk cheered.

Nova felt her cheeks ache from laughing. "Nice try, Lance." She pinched his cheek.

He pouted.

She felt Keith's eyes on her. She looked and noticed a ghost of a smile on his lips, so she gave a flash of a smile in return.

He felt his cheeks heat up.

"So, this is how you incorporated King Alfor's memories into the Castle of Lions?" Pidge asked.

"Precisely, but it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant." Coran added, activating the device.

They all stood back and waited. Nothing.

"Let's give it some time." Nova suggested.

Keith moved to beside her. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

She gave a nod. "I need answers."

He exhaled. "Alright, but know that we are all here. Don't let him get inside your head again." He patted her shoulder assuringly.

Lance looked to them with a raised brow. _Since when have those two been cosy? _

After about an hour of waiting Nova stretched. "This is taking too long..." She groaned.

Keith stood straight. "Yeah, I don't fancy waiting around much longer." He looked to her. "Fancy hitting the training deck?" He asked.

She nodded and followed him.

Lance stared after them. "Wait... training... together? What did I miss?" He asked aloud when they were out of earshot.

Pidge shrugged. "This is good, though, right?"

Lance gave a snort. "I guess."

* * *

At the training deck, Nova observed as Keith took on a couple of robotic soldiers.

She watched his stance and fighting style. _Even his fighting style is similar... _She frowned. _Just... who are you? _She sighed. _Who am I to judge when I don't even know who I am any more...? _

Keith could feel her eyes boring into him. "What is it, Princess?" He asked, dodging a swing. "Just out with it, whatever is on your mind."

Nova blinked. "Its nothing, really."

"Hey, bottling it up is bad, especially for you." He huffed, ducking under the robot's weapon.

She sighed. "Why are you so worried?"

"Well... where I come from, friends worry about each other." He blocked the robot's weapon with his sword. "Also, when you finally blow, you electrocute people." He stated. "And I am the only one here with you, and I really don't want lightning shot through me."

She snorted.

He swung his sword and cut the robot across the middle, causing it to shatter. "At least take it out on a couple of these robots." He looked to her with a smirk. "Start training level 3!" He called out.

The next robot dropped down and began sparring with him.

She sighed. "Fine." She stepped onto the deck and made a dash towards the robot that Keith was fighting. She threw her fist out at it and knocked its head clean off. She flexed her knuckles. "You're right... that does feel better." She met his gaze.

He raised a brow. "That's good, but get your own, Princess."

She smirked, summoning her staff and pointing it towards him. "If you dare?"

For some reason, her expression made his heart jump to his mouth. _Damn... I'd totally surrender to her right now... _He mentally kicked himself. "Alright... do I get a request before we start?"

"What is it?"

"Please refrain from using lightning. Unlike you, I'm not shock proof or wearing my paladin armour." He gestured to his black tee and jeans.

Her eyes gave him the once over. "Alright, fine." She backed up a few steps and took up a fighting stance. "Come at me."

He took a deep breath. _I'm gonna regret this._

After a few minuets of clashing weapons, many times Nova disarmed him, backing off a little to let him pick his bayard back up.

Keith had managed to swing his leg to the back of her knees, causing her to fall onto her knees. He grinned triumphantly and pointed his blade to her nose. "Finally..." He huffed, catching his breath.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You do realise that I am going easy on you, Red?" She cocked a brow.

He quirked his lip. "How kind of you, Princess..." _That... was going easy on me?! _He stood down a little giving her room to stand up.

She grinned wickedly and grabbed his sword arm, pulling him down. She manoeuvred herself so that he landed on his back, she straddled him.

He had just enough time to block her staff with his sword.

She leaned closer to him. "Never yield to the enemy." She whispered.

He swallowed thickly.

She eased up, getting off him and began laughing, sitting beside him. "Your face!"

He stared at her. "You..." He turned away. "Don't do that."

"What?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Never mind..." He mumbled, sitting up.

Nova thought for a moment, noticing the dusting of pink on his cheeks. "Are you... blushing?"

He snorted. "No..."

"You are!" She knelt up to get a closer look at his face.

He met her gaze. "You would too if you got out witted by a girl!" He snapped.

She smirked. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, just embarrassed." He leaned back on his arms.

"Wanna go another round?" She asked, standing up and holding out her hand.

He took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. "I won't lose this time."

"We'll see shall we?" She spun her staff in her hand.

He grinned.

She gave a bright smile.

He almost tripped over. "What?!"

"Oh, nothing." _Regardless of who he is... _"C'mon." She readied herself. _I trust him... against my better judgment._

There was a wooshing noise.

"Um... Princess?"

"What?"

"Do the robots normally activate without an order?"

She looked around to see one of the training robots approaching them, weapon ready. She scanned it. "End training sequence!" She ordered.

The robot still advanced.

"Something's off..." Keith said, putting his guard up.

She frowned. "Definitely." Her eye finished scanning it. "Its infected... by the Galra crystal no doubt."

Suddenly the robot lunged forward, taking a swing at her.

Nova was quick to block the robot's blade, before it kicked her stomach, sending her across the floor.

"Princess?!"

She stood back up with a grumble. "I'm fine, just watch your back!"

He dodged another swing. "Can't you electrocute it?!" He asked.

"My uncle modified them to withstand my electricity for better training. Unless I send a blast like I did on the Balmera, my shocks won't leave so much as a scratch." She went to his side. "It will stun it at most."

"Well, its better than nothing." He said as they both ducked under the robot's next attack. "I'll distract it."

She focused, charging just enough energy from the staff. "Watch out!" She said, running towards them.

Keith jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the electrical blast.

The robot stumbled backwards, dazed.

"Run!" Nova grabbed Keith's hand and raced towards the doors.

Once out Keith slammed the close button. He panted. "Okay... now what do we do-? Whoa!"

The robots sword slid through between the doors and forced them open.

"We need to get to the bridge and find out what's going on." Nova stated, blocking the robot again.

"Let's go!" He urged.

* * *

As they ran, occasionally countering the robot, they noticed Lance screaming from the other side of the airlock chamber door.

"Lance?!" Nova called.

"Nova! Keith! Help!"

"What are you doing in there?" Keith asked as he locked swords with the robot. "As you can see, we're in a bit of a tight spot too."

"Well, if you don't get me out of here now, I'm gonna be pulled out into space!" Lance panicked. "Oh, no!"

"Red!"

He glanced over.

"I have an idea. Lead it towards the door."

He looked to the door then to the robot. _Oh! _He battled the robot, leading him towards the airlock door.

He rolled away in time for Nova to hit the open button and brace herself.

The robot was pulled out of the ship.

"Hey?!" Lance called, holding onto a fixture in the airlock room.

Nova leaned out, one hand holding the door frame. "Take my hand!" She called.

Lance reached out to her.

_Just a little further... _She leaned out more and almost fell out.

"I've got ya, Princess!" Keith held her by the arm, giving her a bit more reach.

Finally, Lance's hand clasped around hers.

She gave a good pull and managed to pull him in. The force of Lance's body slamming into hers caused her to fall back onto Keith, who had pulled them both to the side before closing the airlock again.

"You alright?" Keith mumbled.

She felt a shiver run up her spine as his cooling breath hit her neck. "Y-yeah. Sorry..." She tried to straighten up, but she had a blue paladin clinging on to her for his dear life. "Lance... you're safe now..." She petted his head.

He looked up. "Yeah... thanks." He stepped back.

She giggled.

He looked between Keith and Nova. He noticed how Keith hadn't let go of her arm yet. He raised a brow, catching Keith's gaze.

Keith looked and dropped his hand before clearing his throat. "What were you doing out there?"

"Who was that guy?"

"It just tried to kill us!"

"Well, was he the Castle? Because that's who's trying to kill me."

Nova sighed before heading off in the direction of the bridge. "C'mon, we should gather the others."

The boys looked at each other before following her lead.

They first found Coran then went to see if Pidge and Hunk were still in the lab.

They were laying around on the floor.

"How can you guys be taking a nap whilst this Castle is trying to kill us?!" Lance exclaimed.

"Taking a nap? We've been floating around in Zero-G! You know how scary that is?" Hunk replied.

"I just almost got sucked out into space!"

"I got attacked by killer food, and that's the most horrifying thing you can imagine!" Hunk argued. "It will haunt me to my grave!"

"Well, Nova and I had a robot try to kill us!"

"Us? You were together this whole time?" Pidge raised a brow.

"Yes!" Keith snapped. "What about it?"

"Oh, nothing."

Lance turned to Coran. "I don't care what you say, Coran. This castle has gone apples and bananas!"

Nova looked over to the Galra crystal that Pidge was testing. "Just as I thought, it could be that the infection from the crystal was worse than we anticipated, Coran?" She looked to the elder Altean.

Coran gave a nod.

"Well get rid of it!"

"Its too late." Coran sighed. "When Sendak plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system."

"Sendak..." Keith breathed, before looking around. "Wait, has anyone seen Shiro?"

They all made their way down to the holding cells and found Shiro hugging himself in a corner.

Sendak was gone.

Nova put a hand on his shoulder. "Shiro?"

"Are you okay?" Pidge asked.

Keith looked around."Where's Sendak?!"

"I... I had to get him out of here." Shiro said, eyes panicked. "I was hearing his voice. He can't be trusted on this ship."

"It is the ship! I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then, in an airlock." Lance stated. "Keith and Nova got attacked by a robot, and Hunk and Pidge got attacked by food. It's been a weird morning."

Nova was staring into space. "Allura..."

Everyone looked to her.

"I need to find Allura! Something is wrong." Nova pushed past the boys before the castle started beeping. "What?" Nova tried to connect her eye with the castle-ship but to no avail, the virus from the Galra crystal was playing havoc with her connections.

A mini screen popped up with a warning.

Coran frowned. "How is that possible?"

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"The ship is starting a wormhole jump!"

Nova's eyes narrowed. "Allura!" She lead the way to the bridge.

* * *

When they got there, they saw her standing underneath the crystal, piloting the Castle.

"Allura?" Nova stepped closer to her.

"What's going on?" Keith injected.

"We're going to Altea." She looked over and met her cousin's eyes. "Nova... we're going home."

Nova's head spun. "Allura..."

"Don't worry, my father is taking us."

Nova looked to Shiro, who nodded.

They all ran up to Allura.

"Stay away from my daughter!" King Alfor's holographic face popped up onto every window.

"Allura! Wake up!" Shiro called.

"The crystal must've corrupted King Alfor's artificial intelligence." Coran stated.

"It's taking over. Allura!" Nova stepped closer.

"Stand back!" A shock flew from the barrier around Allura and hit Nova in the stomach.

Nova doubled up a little with the impact but was soon advancing again. "Best you can do...? C'mon, _Uncle. _You know that electricity has little affect on me."

The wormhole ended.

"Oh, no!" Hunk gulped.

"We're heading for a star and it's about to explode!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Allura!" Nova gritted her teeth. "Wake up! That's not Altea!"

Allura frowned at her. "Don't you see them... the juniberries... the most exquisite flower of all..."

"Allura, you have got to listen to me!"

Allura looked around at her vision. "Is this real?"

"Of course it's real daughter... that flower you're touching is real."

"Allura. What about the smell?! You remember the sweet aroma of the juniberries, right?" Nova yelled.

Allura sniffed the 'flower.' "Huh?" She was pulled back into reality. She stared at the star. "That's not Altea." She stated.

"Well, duh!" Nova spat. "Finally!"

"When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system." Pidge added.

"Allura, reset the course and get us out of here now!" Nova added.

Allura nodded and ran to the pillars. "Ah!" They shocked her when she touched them, sending her flying out of the confines of the barrier.

Nova was quick in catching her. "Allura?"

Allura looked up at her cousin. "Nova... I am so sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll fix it." She mumbled.

"You always do." Allura smiled softly.

The hologram of Alfor appeared on the podium. He began to pilot the ship.

Allura stood straight. "Father, please, I beg you to turn this ship around." She tried to reason with him. "If you don't then we'll all perish."

"I know, that is my intension."

"What? Why?"

"Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for ten thousand years."

"But we must fight!" Allura argued.

"Fight for what? It is all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people."

"Father, please! The paladins, Nova and I can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there you must want that to happen."

Suddenly the hologram glitched. "A-Allura! My A.I has been corrupted, you must disconnect the main power source." Another glitch. "We can stroll through the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to."

"Allura, you know what you have to do." Nova said.

She nodded. "I love you, father." She looked to see sparks surrounding Nova. "What are you doing?"

She gripped her staff. "I'm gonna prepare us for a wormhole as soon as it's safe to." She made a lightning dash onto the podium, her speed and the electricity surrounding her giving her enough strength through the barrier. "We don't have enough time."

"Ahh... dear Nova..." The corrupted Alfor chuckled. "The one who tried to sacrifice herself so she could stay with the man she loved and protect her people at the same time..."

To her horror, a memory popped up onto the screen, looking like a movie reel.

"Nova... I will always love you..." The dying teenage Galra boy smiled warmly, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

_His last words... _"Xen..." She choked.

"Looks like the boy still loved you, even though he was ordered to kill your people and betray you." Corrupt Alfor chuckled.

"How did you...?"

"I scanned the whole ship and found your little memory safe. Full of memories you can not live with, but are too important to forget." The hologram glitched again. "Nova... I am truly sorry..."

"Princess!" Keith called out, seeing her eyes glaze over.

Hearing his voice, she blinked back tears, gritting her teeth, she placed her hands on the pillars and electricity coursed through her arms. She looked back to see Allura's eyes welling up. "Allura... sometime now would be great!" She felt as if her whole heart was being ripped out again.

"Nova..."

"I'll be alright, just please hurry..." Images from the past came to her, flashing before her eyes.

His soft gaze, his gentle words that calmed her down, dancing in the meadows surrounded by the scent of juniberries, training together... his lips on hers... his dagger cutting across her eye...

"I know it's gonna be difficult, Allura. But I am here. Coran is here. We are all here for you... You'll never be alone. I promise." She gripped the pillars as more electricity surged through her.

Allura dried her eyes and turned to the paladins and Coran. "I need to go to the A.I chamber and disconnect my father's power source."

"But that means... you'll lose your father's memories." Coran said.

"I know, but it has got to be done. I dunno how long Nova can hold out, so I need the rest of you to get to your Lion's and prolong the Castle's descent into the star."

"I can try to override the system to open the hangers." Coran stated.

Allura headed down to the chamber.

Keith stared at Nova, who looked like she was hanging on by a thread. "Princess?"

She met his eyes.

He stepped towards her, feeling anger burn in his chest.

"Go." She flashed a weary smile. "I'm... alright." Those words felt like a million shocks to her heart.

He hesitated, before nodding. "Alright." He went to his Lion.

Alfor's hologram disappeared.

"He must've gone to stop Allura, now is your chance, Princess. Prepare for wormhole." Coran called.

After a few minuets, Nova felt a sharp pain in her chest, and it wasn't just her heartache. _Allura..? _She felt the electric shocks coming from the pillars die down. "I think... it's done." She felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Uncle Alfor... thank you." She whispered.

The barrier around her fell down.

"She did it." Coran sniffled.

The castle alarms blared and all systems seemed to be back to normal.

"Alright paladins! Get to your hangers, we're getting out of here!" Nova called.

The paladins did as they were told.

"Nova?" Allura ran onto the bridge.

"I've got this... I think." She smiled as a wormhole opened up. "Let's go!"


	12. Chapter 12

The wormhole was successful. They ended up galaxies away, although Nova really had no idea where she landed them. It was just an endless space of stars.

Nova sighed and went to sit next to Allura. "Don't think I did terrible." She quirked her lip.

The paladins walked in and all sat around them, Coran sat on the other side of Allura.

"I'm so sorry about your father, Princess." Shiro patted Allura's shoulder.

"Thank you, but that was not my father." She stood up. "The real King Alfor was a great man... and a great father."

"He may not be here with us any more, but his dream lives on through us all, and his legacy is Voltron." Nova concluded.

Allura nodded with a small smile. She sat back down.

Keith sighed and sat next to Nova. "Hey..."

She met his gaze. "Hmm?"

"Are _you _okay?"

She nodded. "I little sad about my uncle... but..."

"No... I meant the other thing. Him bringing up your past. Showing that memory to all of us."

She looked at her hands. "I rather not talk about it."

Allura looked to her. "Why didn't you tell me you tried to take your own life along with his?!"

"I said, I don't wanna talk about it. Please drop it." Nova snapped, standing up. "Please. I need time alone." She walked off.

Allura felt herself shake. "Nova..."

Coran put an arm around her. "Princess, Nova is strong. She is with us now, right? That's because in the end she wanted to live."

Allura looked in thought. "I just wish she trusted me enough to tell me stuff."

"Maybe she just didn't want you to worry." Hunk said.

"So... she really was in love with a Galra." Lance mused. "And... he was in love with her too."

"Loved her?" Keith spat, clenching his fists. "Zarkon's orders or not, he had a choice and he chose his own skin and to betray her." He sighed. "I'm gonna go to my room."

"Not like him to be so riled up for someone else." Lance raised a brow.

"He's right though." Hunk stated.

"I wonder where she hid her memory safe." Allura pondered.

"Allura... you're not thinking of looking?!" Pidge glared. "That box will be like a diary to her. It's wrong to snoop."

Allura felt taken aback. "Yes, you're right."

* * *

Keith sighed, laying on his bed. _Why am I so worked up?! _He recalled the look on Nova's face when Xen's face appeared on the screen. _She's... still in love with him... after everything. She's been locking away guilt, betrayal and grief ever since then, and she hasn't even been able to tell Allura. _He stiffened when he heard tapping from above. He held his breath and listened. _Footsteps? _He raised a brow.

"_I know the inner walls like the back of my hand." _

He shoved his boots back on and followed the sound.

He got to the Lion's bunkers, where there was silence. _She's stopped. Did she sense me following? _He looked up at the Red Lion. "Do you know where she is?" He asked in a low voice.

Red Lion's eyes flashed and he lowered his head.

"What?"

Red didn't move.

Keith looked around and then up to see a panel in the ceiling that differed from the others, only slightly. "You're gonna give me a boost?"

Red gave a grumble.

Keith swallowed and climbed onto Red's nose.

Red Lion stretched up so Keith could access the panel.

He carefully opened the hatch and scrambled in.

To his surprise, he was able to stand tall in the tunnel. He looked down to Red. "Which way?" He whispered.

Red moved his head, pointing left. Towards the Black Lion's hanger.

"Thanks." Keith tread carefully.

* * *

A few hundred metres in, he heard a sniffle.

"I'm sorry..."

Keith held his breath and listened.

"Xen... I dunno what to do. I don't even know who I am any more. I know nothing about my mother... and little about my father, even though I thought we were close when I was a child. Now my only lead to answers is gone..."

Keith peeked around the corner, to see her curled up next to a box, holding what looked like a ring.

"We... should've been married now... but Zarkon... he tore us apart... and I dealt the final blow."

_Is that an engagement ring? _Keith felt his heart thunder. _I shouldn't be here... it's none of my business. _He turned to leave.

"Red?"

He stopped in his tracks, feeling his heart thud against his chest. "Princess?"

"How did you find me?" She asked.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Um... I heard you walking around within the walls... then Red showed me how to get in."

She sniffed again and went back to staring at her ring. "He wasn't evil you know... Xen."

Keith inhaled deeply. "But he..."

"He betrayed me yes..." She dried her eyes. "But... it wasn't him. It was his body and voice... but his mind... it was corrupted."

"What do you mean?"

"Zarkon has a witch and druids. No doubt he ordered them to mess with Xen's head."

"So why did you...?"

"I didn't realise until it was too late."

He sat down beside her. "Did you really try to take both of your lives?"

She sighed. "We were in the caves. He had been ordered to kill me, along with my squad, who apart from the paladins, were the best fighters. Zarkon figured out that I was Uncle Alfor's ace, and knew that Xen was loyal to me and that he was always by my side, so he was an easy target." She explained. "Whilst in there, Xen started to act strange, turns out he had been planting explosives around the caves to destroy us."

Keith listened carefully. It was clear that he was the first person that she'd opened up about this to, and he didn't want to miss a word.

"When I figured out his plan, I knocked the detonator from his hand and told the others to get out and alert the king that we had a traitor... and I fought him. He cut me with his dagger..." She pointed to her bionic eye and the scar across it. "Gave him enough time to grab the detonator again." She bit her lip. "We were outside of the cave, on the cliff. No way was I gonna let those soldiers get slaughtered in such a way. So I summoned all of the lightning I could..." She hugged her self. "He must've woken up, just as a boulder hit him, he looked me in the eyes... apologising... telling me that he loved me. But the look in his eyes were telling me what I was doing was for the best... but... I didn't want him to go alone, so I slammed my staff down onto the cliff edge, causing it to collapse underneath us." She swallowed. "Next thing I knew... I was in the infirmary... with a bionic eye... and he..." She shuddered. "He didn't need to die..."

"Princess..." Keith hesitated before putting an arm around her shoulders. "You did what any other leader would've done. You selflessly put your people before yourself."

"But wasn't it selfish of me to want to stay with him and not my people?"

He sighed. "You were in love, nobody blames you at all. You were protecting them as well as trying to be with him."

She felt herself leaning against his shoulder. "Red..." She mumbled. "Don't... say anything to the others..."

He smiled. "You have my word, Princess." He gripped her shoulder. He looked to the box. "So... that's your memory safe?" He asked.

She nodded and sat up, putting the ring inside. She pulled out a cylinder. "This contains most of my memories of him. I come back to the good ones when I need them. Sometimes the bad ones help too."

Keith stared as blue nano lights swirled around within the glass container.

She put it back and pulled out a device and pressed a button. "My father."

Keith looked closer at the mini holographic picture. "He's Allura's mother's brother?"

Nova nodded. "Apparently I'm a souvenir from his last adventure." She quirked her lip. "Went missing for deca-phobes and came back carrying me."

He stared at the man in the hologram. "How did he die? Allura said it was from a broken heart."

She shrugged. "Well... that's what they told us. I don't know exactly how he died. I... really don't know anything do I?" She put the photo-gram into her pocket. "I don't even know what my mother looked like." She sighed, closing the box and casting a spell on it. She opened a panel beside her and put the box inside, before closing it again.

"It's a good hiding place."

"The Lion's keep it safe... well... mostly." She added.

"I think it'll be good to go and talk to Allura." He stated.

She ran her hands through her starlight hair that reflected a lavender hue. "I... don't want to burden her with anything else. In fact... kinda wish I never told you. You have enough on your plate being the Red Paladin."

Keith shook his head. "Don't worry about me. For the record, I have no idea who my mother was either."

She looked to him.

"She left when I was a baby and my dad died a few years ago, been a loner since."

"Until now..." She smiled softly.

He returned her smile with one of his own. "You're right about that."

"You can come to me whenever you need." She assured him.

"Same here." He stood up and held out his hand. "C'mon."

She took his hand. "Thank you... Keith."

He blushed hearing his name, it had a nice ring to it when she said it. "Anytime, Nova." He said softly, pulling her to her feet.

* * *

They walked down the corridors towards the sleeping quarters in a comfortable silence.

Half way down, they saw Allura turn a corner and spot them.

"Keith, you found her!"

Nova snorted. "I wasn't lost."

Allura strode towards her, before throwing her arms around her. Hugging her tightly.

Nova felt the older girl start to shake, hearing quiet sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Nova. You carried so much on your own... I'm forever counting on you to be the strong one, the one with all the answers... I forget that you're still young... I forget that you're hurting all the time."

Nova raised her arms and patted Allura's back. "Allura. I'm alright. Red was right, I shouldn't have let him get to me again."

"Don't blame yourself, he deliberately targeted your weakness." She pulled back and looked at the redness around Nova's eyes. "Trust me, okay? You can tell me anything and everything."

Nova met Keith's gaze before returning it to Allura. "I'll... tell you everything... just not right now."

Allura looked between the two. "Alright, just know that I am here."

Nova reached out and took Allura's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I know. I'm going to bed." She gave a smile. She looked to Keith. "Night, Red. Thanks." She patted his shoulder and went off to her quarters.

Once she was out of ear-shot, Allura rounded on Keith. "Where did you find her?"

Keith swallowed. "She was within the walls." He stated. He didn't want to give too much away. That place is Nova's sanctuary, he didn't wanna compromise it.

"You like her don't you?" Allura raised a brow.

Keith blushed. "What? No! Not like that anyway." He folded his arms.

Allura gave a knowing smile. "As long as you're able to mend her broken heart, I have no objections."

"I'm telling you, Allura. We're just friends. In fact I thought she hated me until recently."

"Hate you?" Allura laughed. "You challenge her, you feed her the energy that she thrives off. I've not seen her so animated since... well... him." Allura felt an ache. "Since the incident, she was a cold shell of her self, rarely opened up to anyone, least of all me. But since you and the other paladins landed in her life, she seems more alive and slowly getting back to her old self."

Keith could see the admiration within Allura's eyes when she spoke about her cousin. "That's what the paladins are meant to do, right? Bring hope to the ones who feel beat down by Zarkon."

Allura smiled. "Exactly." She headed off to bed too.

* * *

Keith sighed. He wasn't really that tired after his talk with Nova. It just made him more awake if anything. He changed course of direction and headed towards Pidge's room. He knocked and waited.

"Yeah?"

"It's Keith. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Keith walked in. "Hey, Pidge. I was wondering if you have anything from the Princess' blood sample?"

Pidge's eyes widened. "Matter of fact, yes." She sat at her desk and brought up a data grid on her laptop. "She definitely has Altean blood, it matches with Allura's so yes, they are related. But her other half. It shows evidence of human blood but it's structure is different from you and I. It has the same components, but also some added extra."

"So, she's part Altean, part human and part something else?"

"Looks that way. Like the Altean part of her blood holds magic, which we know is normal given what we know of Alteans. But the human part also seems to have traces of a different kind of magic. I'm still working it out. But having human DNA in her system does confirm that her mother was human... or at least in part."

"So her dad really did visit Earth and fall in love with a human..." Keith breathed. "So humans existed over ten thousand years ago?"

"According to this. Maybe humans knew how to use some kind of magic way back then and the magic dissipated over time."

"Maybe. Thanks Pidge. She'll be pleased with even a little bit of information right now."

Pidge looked up at him. "You really care about her don't you? Here I thought you two were too similar to get along."

Keith gave a grumble. "Of course I care. I'm not heartless. I'd be the same with any of my comrades."

Pidge smiled a little. "I've noticed she doesn't bite your head off for calling her Princess any more."

Keith smirked. "Me too. Think she's given up on wasting her breath."

"Why do you insist on calling her that?"

He shrugged. "Because... I get to see her reaction, it's amusing." _Its adorable. _

"Reasonable."

"Anyway, thanks Pidge." He patted her shoulder and headed out.

"I'll tell Nova when I get more intel." Pidge called.

"Yeah, alright." He closed the door behind him. _Humans used to have magic? Why did it disappear? Is that why Nova can control the electricity from her staff and her dad couldn't? _Many questions flooded in his mind as he headed for his room.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Pidge worked on decoding the memories they had acquired whilst everyone besides Nova hovered around her.

"Somewhere in Sendak's memories will be inside information that gives us the key to take down Zarkon." Allura said.

"I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories." Coran stated.

"Well... he's not here to say no." Nova walked in.

Everyone looked around at her.

"Morning, sleepy head." Coran smiled.

Nova nodded, stretching. She then promptly hit her hip off one of the paladins' chairs. "Ouch..." She growled.

Keith bit back a chuckle. "You okay, Princess?"

She met his gaze with an irritated glare. "That's the third thing I've walked into this morning." She mumbled, stepping up next to him to see what they were doing.

"Well, that's a record, I'd say." He smirked.

She pouted. "Stupid Mullet."

"Now, now, Princess. I thought we were friends now..." He teased.

Lance raised his brow at their antics before clearing his throat. "Once we learn all of Zarkon's weaknesses, we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight." He said with a grin. "Winner gets the universe!"

Nova rolled her eyes. "You realise that its not as simple as that, right?"

Lance pouted. "Since when have you been a mood killer?"

Nova sighed and walked up behind Pidge's chair. "What you got so far?"

"We were only able to salvage bits and pieces."

"So, not much then?" Nova leaned against Pidge's chair and scanned through the information.

Keith gave a sigh. "We need something to work with. Right now, we don't even have a decent map of the empire."

Nova nodded, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"Who needs a map? After ten-thousand years of conquering I could fire my bayard at any random point in space and hit a Galra ship." Lance added.

"If we could just find troop locations or supply routes, small targets we could hit and run, then we can start to free planets one by one." Shiro sighed.

"Boring... I want the big kaboom."

Nova pushed off Pidge's chair and turned to the blue paladin. "Zarkon's been building his empire for ten-thousand years. Its impossible to tear it down overnight."

Keith watched her. _She's actually getting openly irritated by Lance? She must still be upset by what happened yesterday... and who can blame her? _

"Nova is right, hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake. Especially when all we got is five inexperienced pilots, one fighter and one support ship" Shiro added.

"Okay, I've cross-referenced Sendak's memories with the info I got from the downed ship back on Arus."

Nova turned around and looked at the screen.

"Most of it was a garbled mess, but one thing kept repeating." She continued. "Something called a 'Universal Station.'"

"A Universal Station? Like, the kind of station that controls the entire universe?" Hunk asked, looking at the screen too.

"Well, we are translating it from Galra, so it could also be 'Galactic Hub.'" Pidge said.

"Or 'Space Base.'" Lance piped up.

Everyone looked to him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pulling up the location of your Universal Hub Station Base on our screens now." Coran said.

Lance frowned looking at the image of three planets. "So, where is it?"

"I dunno, our long-range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates. Nova?" He looked to her.

Nova shook her head. "Nothing."

"Maybe he remembered it wrong..." Keith breathed.

"Or maybe we just stumbled across a top-secret base in Sendak's memories." Nova said, staring at the screen.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go and take a look." Allura looked to Nova.

Nova nodded in agreement. "No wormholes, it'll alert the enemy faster." She added. She took a seat next to Allura's podium. She summoned her staff and looked at it. In its deactivated form, it was barely the size of her forearm, even though it wasn't activated the engravings glowed with a little electricity. _Is it me, or are you more active than usual lately? _

Keith went and sat on the step leading to the podium to be beside her.

Lance frowned at the motion.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Keith asked in a low voice.

Nova blinked and met his gaze. "Yeah, you don't need to mother me, I'm fine."

Keith chuckled. "I'm not mothering."

"You so are." She poked his cheek. "Stop it."

"Sorry." He looked down at his hands. "It's just, after yesterday..."

"I just had a bad day, that's all. You just so happened to see me when I was a little vulnerable, but you won't see it again. I am strong, I am unwavering, I am Nova of Altea." She added quietly.

He smiled a little. "You are the Lightning Empress of Voltron."

She mirrored his smile. "That too."

Lance gave a snort and walked up to them. "This is cosy."

Nova looked up and met his gaze. "Hmm?"

"You two are getting along now."

"Got a problem with that?" Keith glared at him.

"Well... no. I just wanna know how? Or why? Or whatever. Just a few days ago, you were biting at each other, now you're having these cosy little private moments."

Nova ran her hand through her hair. "Red and I... we have an understanding of each other now. We're friends. Right?" She looked to Keith.

Keith nodded. "Yeah."

Lance raised a brow, before letting the matter drop. He went over to his chair.

Nova and Keith shared a look and a shrug.

Allura looked at the pair, thinking about what Lance had said. _At least she trusts everyone now. _She sighed. _She probably trusts them with what's on her mind more than me..._

Keith looked up and saw Allura looking at Nova. He could see a little sadness in her eyes. He tapped Nova's knee to gain her attention.

"Hmm?" She raised a brow.

"I think Allura is worried about you too." He whispered.

She too looked to Allura and their eyes met. "Allura... I'll be alright. Just let me take out some Galra and I'll be back to normal." She grinned.

Allura felt the weight ease off her chest a little. "Of course, I mean... I don't think you'll stay put if I asked you to anyway."

Nova smirked. "Well, you'd be right." She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, staring forwards as the stars seem to fly by.

Keith stretched and looked too.

"What's Earth like?" Nova asked.

"It's beautiful, although from the sounds of it, it's nothing like Altea was." He added.

She sighed, almost wistfully. "I hope I get to see it."

"You will." Shiro stepped up beside her. "Once this is all over, I promise that we'll take you to see the Earth." He smiled, patting her hair.

She smiled back. "I'll hold you to that."

He nodded.

Keith stood up. "We'll show you everything that you must see. From the crystal waters to the greenest forests, you'll see it all."

"Yeah! I'll get my mom to make us all an amazing three course meal too." Hunk piped up.

"I can't wait!" She grinned at him. "Given your cooking skills, I wanna taste food made by the woman who taught you."

Hunk blushed. "She'll be happy about how excited you get about food."

"Nova has always had a never ending stomach, makes me wonder where she puts it all." Allura laughed.

Nova pouted. "When I use lightning it burns all my energy. It travels from the staff throughout my body until I give it somewhere to go."

"I'm still jealous that you can actually contain that energy, I mean its not just a little shock either." Lance stated.

"Like you and your Lions, the staff and I have a bond, it feeds off my emotions. That's why when I'm upset or fired up, the electricity almost becomes too much to control. I still have a lot to learn before I can truly master it." Nova added. "I need to learn how to control my emotions better..."

"Nova, you're seventeen... well... ten-thousand and seventeen..." Coran added. "You're at the age when every emotion will be amplified."

"So, Altean teenagers are pretty similar to Human teenagers." Shiro chuckled.

"Seems like it, given how you lot behave."

"Wait... so Nova is the same age as Hunk and I?" Lance asked.

"That would be correct." He replied.

"Coran, you're forgetting that it was her birthday coming up when we were put to sleep. So biologically Nova is eighteen. Her birthday has passed already." Allura added, eyes widened. She looked to Nova. "Oh, no! We didn't hold you a coming of age party!"

Nova straightened up. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does!" Allura exclaimed.

"Coming of age as in... to marry?" Pidge asked.

"Yes, that and a lot of other things."

Keith stared out of the window.

"_We were supposed to be married."_

_So... that's what she meant... he proposed and she had to wait until she was of age. _He clenched his fists at his sides.

"Other things?" Lance asked.

"Well, if something were to happen to me, she'd officially be the ruler of Altea."

Nova barked a laugh. "Me? A hybrid Human Altean, ruling Altea?"

Everyone looked to her.

"Every planet has blood purists, nobody outside of the family and close friends knew that I was a halfling, but I think as I've gotten older it became more obvious that I am different. I mean, I only developed one Altean mark and my ears aren't as pointed." She pushed her hair back to reveal that indeed her ears were smaller and more rounded than Allura and Coran's.

"What would these blood purists have done if they knew?" Shiro asked.

Nova quirked her lip. "No doubt they'd either shun me or have my head. As long as I didn't have a chance to be near the crown."

"Really? After everything you have done for them?!" Keith stared at her.

Nova nodded. "I mean, most of our people were peaceful but only pure-blooded Alteans were seen fit to rule Altea. To be honest, it seems reasonable."

Allura put a hand on her shoulder. "Well... for the record... I think you'd fit the role well."

Nova laughed. "Nah, I'll leave that all to you. I'm far too reckless and clumsy to control an entire planet." She stood and stretched. "Enough of what could have been. Altea is gone and you are our leader."

Everyone went quiet.

Nova cleared her throat. "Sorry about that. We're almost at our destination."

Allura looked ahead. "We should be close enough to get a scan but far enough away to avoid being noticed." Allura steered the ship so it was barely peaking around one of the planets.

"There it is." Shiro said, standing beside his seat.

Nova stepped up beside him.

"It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners." Coran noted.

"So, you can only see it if you really know where to look." Pidge added.

"Galra are smarter than they appear." Nova remarked.

"This place must handle shipments from all over the Galra Empire." Shiro said.

"If this is just a big airport where shipments come and go, why is it hidden?" Pidge frowned.

"Good question. There must be more to this than we're seeing." Nova added.

"Then, we need to go down to take a look." Allura looked to Nova, who was scanning the place with her eye. She brought up a screen. "From what I see, we need to enter here: the central control building." She pointed out on the map she had generated.

"I'm sorry, Allura... but did you just said 'we'?" Nova asked, facing her cousin.

"I'm going with you." She stated. "I've travelled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than anyone here, maybe even more than Nova since she'd always insist she'd rather train with..." She trailed off.

"You can say his name, y'know." Nova huffed.

"Princess, I'd rather you stay here."

"I second this." Nova agreed with Coran.

"Nova, I am a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I'm going." Allura said sternly. "Does anyone else have a problem with that?" She shot warning looks to the others.

"Ummm..."

Nova sighed. "Fine!"

Allura stared at her.

"I don't want to be considered the ruler any time soon, so just be careful." She added with a smile.

Allura welled up. "Nova..."

"But I think, as the Leader of Voltron, Shiro should get the last say." She looked over to the black paladin.

Shiro shrugged. "Fine, Allura. Suit up."

Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

Nova sighed. "You heard him, lets go."

* * *

After riding, unnoticed in the Green Lion and Coran flooding the short ranged sensors of the station with a radiation burst. Nova, Allura and the paladins entered the station and got to their central controls undetected.

They all crept up behind the guard standing in front of the controls.

Shiro tapped his shoulder, punching him as he turned around.

"Nice." Nova remarked, taking out the other two guards.

"Speak for yourself. How's it looking out there?" Shiro looked to Keith.

"All clear." He replied.

Hunk and Pidge readied their equipment.

"Shouldn't take long." Hunk stated.

"We'll have all the information we need in a few minutes." Pidge confirmed. "Hunk and I have made some big improvements since I last tried to download Galra intel. This time it will be much clearer. Hunk had a great idea about how to do it."

"Yeah, do you remember when we studied algorithms at the Garrison, and Mr York told us that joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and a innumerably infinite sets?" Hunk rambled, he had a smile on his face.

"Boring!" Lance groaned.

Hunk stopped smiling. "Yeah, totally boring." He sighed and looked back at the rest of the group. "Well, the joke goes-"

"Sorry to interrupt! But I think we have company." Nova stated.

A shadow flooded over all of them and they looked up to see a Galra cruiser docking at the station.

"Think we should get out of here?" Keith asked.

"We just need a few more seconds..."

"Stay low, we need this intel."

"I'll keep my eye on the ship." Nova muttered, focusing her bionic eye.

The controls gave a few beeps.

"Get down..." Shiro gasped.

Keith grabbed Nova's arm and pulled her into a sitting position beside him.

A screen popped up.

"Huh?" The Galra soldier on the other end of the feed sounded confused.

Lance glanced around at the screen. "He's still looking..."

"Maybe he's waiting for a signal or something?" Nova replied.

"I got it!" Hunk crawled over to one of the fallen Galra. He straightened it up and worked it like a puppet giving the other Galra hand gestures.

The Galra on the screen seemed to be satisfied and waved his hand before disconnecting the telecom.

Everyone gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness."

"Nice job, Hunk!" Lance gave him a high-five.

"Okay, download complete." Pidge informed them.

"What's it say?" Keith asked.

Nova looked over Pidge's shoulder. "Nothing..."

"This place doesn't have any useful information. Just a schedule of the ships coming in and out."

"Well, I guess this mission was a bust." Lance sighed.

"Let's get back to the Castle." Nova stated, standing straight.

"Hold on, Pidge, do you know where that ship is headed?" Allura asked.

"Um, it's scheduled to be here for about half an hour, then head off to central command."

"That's where they have the information we need, and I am going to sneak aboard that ship to get it for us." Allura stood up.

"What? No way!" Lance exclaimed.

"How are you gonna get in?"

Allura removed her helmet. "I'm going to walk right though the front." At that she used her chameleon like ability to change her size and the colour of her skin.

The paladins stared up at her.

"How did you do that?" Hunk gaped.

"The Alteans are chameleon like people who can blend in with the local populations."

Keith raised a brow and looked at Nova.

She gave a nod. "It's true. Its the ability that made us great explorers and diplomats... just like my dad."

"So, can you turn into... like... a balloon?" Lance asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"How many colours can you be at once?"

"Aren't you afraid you'll rip your pants?"

Allura smiled in amusement at the paladins' questions. "No, just one at a time and I will need a change of costume." She looked over to the fallen Galra soldier. "I can use his uniform as a disguise."

"I'm not letting you go in alone." Shiro could sense Nova's unease.

"Excuse me? I do not need your permission." Allura snapped back.

"He's right, its too dangerous." Nova stepped up. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Nova." Allura replied. "I need you here, if something happens to me, the paladins will need someone to guide them, and I only trust you with that task."

Nova clenched her hands into fists. "Allura... you can't go in alone."

"Don't worry, Nova." Shiro patted her shoulder. "I'll go in with her."

Nova met his gaze then looked to Allura.

Allura was frowning at Shiro. "You'll stick out like a Choferiak's nose." She said.

Nova swallowed. "You're gonna need that nose, Allura. If there's anyone here that I trust to protect you, its him."

Shiro stared at the younger princess. "Nova..." He breathed.

"Also, Shiro's hand is made from Galra tech. Its the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with the systems and gather intel." Pidge added. "I can monitor the download remotely from here."

"Fine, you can come." Allura sighed. She looked to Nova. "I'll be fine."

Nova relaxed a little. "Come back safe."

"Uh, you guys better hurry up, if you want to get on and off before the ship heads for Zarkon central." Hunk stated.

"How are you going to get Shiro on board?" Keith asked.

"We'll figure it out." Allura stated. She looked to her cousin who seemed unnerved. "I will be alright, Nova." She smiled. "I learned from the best at how to survive."

Nova exhaled. She looked to Shiro. "Anything happens to her, it's on you." She warned.

Shiro saluted. "Don't worry."

At that they both left.

Nova tapped her foot impatiently, watching the ship doors. "There she is." She muttered.

"Good idea. Stuffing Shiro into a box." Lance snorted, trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you think they have in all those giant containers?" Keith mused.

Nova tried to scan the substance. "I have no idea."

"Well, I suspect that it's sporks."

The other boys gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

Nova frowned at Hunk. "Sporks?"

"Yeah. Its like a cross between a spoon and a fork." He explained. He looked to Lance and Keith's expressions. "This is an advanced race we're talking about."

"Well, I've never heard of them." She looked to Pidge. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe this guy can tell us what's in the containers." She hooked her laptop to the fallen sentry.

"Good idea."

Pidge looked at the sentry. "What is coming in and out of this station?" She asked.

"Interrogation detected. Initiating lock-down." The sentry said, at that it powered down.

Pidge blew an irritated sigh. "Not talking, eh?" She began typing things into the computer.

"Whoa! Check out this guy." Keith said.

Nova stepped up beside him and followed his line of view. She stared at the cloaked figure that was speaking with the sentries that were carrying the mysterious containers. "A druid..." She growled.

He blinked.

_'Zarkon has a witch and druids, no doubt he ordered them to mess with Xen's head.'_

He swallowed. "Whatever is happening here that requires the base to be kept secret must have something to do with that creepy dude." He added.

Nova nodded.

"I'm gonna check it out."

She looked at him.

"You stay here." He stated, knowing what she was thinking.

"Fine." She pouted. "Be careful, Red."

"How about we just lay low and you don't blow our cover?" Lance injected.

Keith ignored him.

"Keith, think about what you're doing. Don't walk through that door!"

Keith still ignored him and walked through the door.

Now Nova's anxiety was peaked. "If he doesn't come back in ten minutes, I'm going after him."

Lance looked at her. "Go."

She blinked and looked at him.

"I'd feel better if you were with him too." He added. "I'd feel better knowing that your mind is at ease." He scratched the back of his neck.

She smiled. "Are you sure that you three will be fine?"

Pidge looked to her. "We'll be alright. Just don't get caught.

Nova nodded and went after Keith.

* * *

Keith was crouched, watching the druid and the sentries carrying the containers enter the ship.

"Hey..."

He almost jumped out of his skin. "Princess?!" He hissed.

She smirked. "Sorry to scare you."

He huffed. "I told you to stay."

"I thought about it, then I realised... hey! I'm a princess... so I don't take orders from the paladins." She giggled. "Lance let me follow you." She added.

He sighed. "Alright then. Stay close."

She nodded.

He crept across the wall above the walkway to the main doors.

Nova followed him.

They watched as the doors began to close behind them.

Nova curled her arm around Keith and vaulted down to the door.

They ran inside just in time.

"I'll never get used to that." He whispered.

She quirked her lip. She looked around the corner. "They seem to have gotten ahead of us, lets go." She took his hand and pulled him along.

"Princess... about earlier... I think..."

"Get down." She pushed his head down behind a crate.

He looked at saw half a dozen sentries. He nodded. "Lets take them out."

"Quietly... the druid may hear us." She replied.

He summoned his bayard and leapt into action, taking them all out quickly.

Nova stood with her staff and pouted at him. "I wanted to zap one."

He smirked. "Your electricity will surely draw attention."

She shrugged. "I guess."

He chuckled under his breath. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn." He waved her to follow him.

They snuck to the entrance of a room.

"Whoa!" Keith gasped, stopping in his tracks.

Nova subsequently bumped into him. "What?" She mumbled. She looked over his shoulder. "Wow." She looked around at the hundreds, if not thousands of mysterious containers.

They watched as one of the containers were moved into the middle of the room and whatever was in it was poured into a sphere.

"What are they doing?" Nova asked. Her eye tried to scan the substance pouring out of the container, but came up with nothing. She sent what she saw to the ship for analysis later.

"No clue. But It can't be good."

Just then, the druid blasted energy at the sphere.

It began to spark with electrical energy. Once it was charged enough, the sphere released the substance into another container. Only this time it had turned a purple colour.

"Coran... are you seeing this?" Keith whispered.

"Yes, I just received scans from Nova... I've never seen anything like this before."

"What is that?" Pidge asked. "Nova?"

"I have no idea." She stared at the purple substance. "But I feel a massive amount of energy radiating from it."

"The material is quintessence, the substance with the highest known energy per unit volume in the universe." A robotic voice replied.

"What was that, Pidge?" Nova asked.

"I modified one of the sentries to work for us." She replied.

"Nice one." Nova smiled a little.

"Quintessence? Impossible." Coran breathed.

"Raw quintessence material is transported here from throughout the galaxy and refined into standardised Galra fuel requirements."

"I can't believe it! They've found a new way to acquire quintessence!"

"Guys, I'm gonna steal some of this... quint-whatever." Keith looked to Nova.

She nodded.

He met her gaze and noticed something. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, lets go."

They went around to the other entrance to the room, where they saw tracks.

"The refined quintessence must get transported through here." Nova stated, watching another container get filled. She sent a thought message to Allura. '_Allura? Please check in.'_

_'We're fine, don't worry. Where are you?'_

_'I'm with Red. The Galra are getting raw quintessence and refining it here... there's a druid.'_

_'Be careful. Don't worry about me, alright?'_

_'Be careful yourself.' _Nova opened her eyes and looked to Keith.

"Alright?"

She nodded. "Allura is fine. That's all that matters." She watched as the filled container was transported towards them. "Now." She said.

Keith quickly ran across the cart transporting the container and grabbed it, before hiding on the other side. "Lets get out of here."

Nova gave a nod. Before looking back into the room. "Red..."

"What?"

"Where did the druid go?" She looked around.

Keith stepped out of hiding to look too. "Dunno...ugh!"

"Red!" Nova exclaimed, seeing him be flown about six feet away.

The druid appeared beside the quintessence container that Keith had dropped and picked it up.

"Okay... plan B." Keith summoned his bayard. "Princess, get out of here." He said, racing towards the druid.

"No, way!"

"Now is not the time to be stubborn." He slashed out at the druid, who disappeared like fog.

It reappeared and shot lightning like energy towards Keith.

Keith braised himself for impact.

It never came.

Keith opened his eyes to see that Nova had shielded him, her body emitting waves of electrical energy. "Princess?"

"You're forgetting, I am the Lightning Empress." She glanced down at him. "Electricity has very little effect on me."

He smiled and straightened up.

"But I don't think I am strong enough to defeat this guy. Its best if we fought our way out rather than try to defeat him on our own." She mumbled.

"Ah... so you're the one Xen was sent to assassinate. He was a particularly tough one to crack."

Nova's eyes narrowed.

Keith reached out and went to touch her shoulder, he felt shocks course through him, but he didn't retract his hand. "Nova... I'll distract him... you find Allura and Shiro..." He whispered.

Nova met his gaze. "Red...?"

"I understand what you're feeling. Just grab one of those containers and go." He gritted his teeth.

She reluctantly nodded. She ran towards the exit, grabbing one of the containers as she did so.

"You won't slip death again!" The druid aimed an attack towards her, which was blocked by Keith's blade.

"If you wanna get to her, you'll have to go though me."

"Gladly..."

They started fighting as Nova ran to the exit. _Red... be careful... _She fought the urge to turn back. "Pidge! We need an extraction now! Hurry!"

When she got to the corridors she was met by more soldiers and sentries.

"Get out of my way!" She growled, extending her staff. "Now..." She released a surge of lightning down into the floor. The metal being a perfect conductor allowing the electricity to flow towards the Galra, electrocuting them where they stood. She looked back through the door and saw Keith struggling. "Pidge!"

"Coming!"

"Red. Brace yourself!" Nova ran back toward him.

Keith backed away from the druid, across the ramp that transported the yellow quintessence containers to the sphere.

The druid powered up for another attack.

Nova used her staff to vault up, standing between Keith and the druid.

"Oh... so... the great warrior princess has moved on from poor Xen..." The druid chuckled. "Don't worry... it will end the same way as it did with him."

Nova's eyes widened. "What..?"

The room shook as rocks fell down from the ceiling.

Keith grabbed Nova by the waist and pulled her to him, shielding her from the debris.

At that moment, the Green Lion broke through the ceiling.

"Get in! We need to get Shiro and Allura." Pidge's voice called through the intercoms.

Nova and Keith looked back to see that the druid was long gone.

Keith gave a growl. "C'mon." He took Nova's hand and they ran up the ramp created by the Green Lion's mouth.

When they got inside, Nova looked down at their intertwined hands, noticing that his glove was missing. "You're hurt." She examined his hand, noticing a purple blotchy discolouration on his hand.

"Yeah... that guy got me. I'm alright, though." He added.

They watched as the injury seemed to heal itself.

She met his eyes with a widened stare. "Just... who...?"

Keith raised a brow. "I dunno how that happened." He stated.

She dropped her gaze.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern evident within his voice. He thought back to what the druid said. _So, he had some part to play in Xen's mind control? What was that about Nova moving on from Xen..?_

She nodded. "I will be once we retrieve Allura." She walked to the cockpit. "The ship is about to take off and go into hyper speed." She stated. "We need to hurry."

"Can you contact Allura?" Hunk asked.

Nova nodded and cleared her mind, sending a thought message. _Allura?! Where are you?_

_Shiro and I are heading towards an escape pod._

_Hurry..._

_We're trying! Don't worry._

A few minuets later they spotted a pod shooting out of the ship, just as the ship disappeared into hyper speed.

"There!" Nova exclaimed, giving a sigh.

Pidge navigated her Lion to retrieve the pod.

* * *

The doors to the cockpit opened and everyone looked to see Shiro walking in. Alone.

"Where's Allura?" Keith asked. He looked to Nova, seeing the look in her eyes.

Shiro's head hung low.

"Shiro?" Lance asked.

"She sacrificed herself to save me..." He looked to Nova. "Nova... I..."

"Don't speak to me. You had one job..." She growled. "I trusted you!"

He felt his eyes sting. He saw Nova as a younger sister and it hurt that she was so angry at him... maybe even hated him.

"So, she's still on that ship?" Pidge asked.

"The ship that is headed to Zarkon's central command?" Hunk swallowed.

"The place that's way too dangerous for us to attack?"

Nova's whole body shook, she sat on the floor in the back, trying to control the electricity flowing inside her.

Shiro glanced back at her. "It doesn't matter how dangerous it is. We can't let Zarkon get Allura."

"You said for us to attack that place head on would be the dumbest possible thing we could ever do."

"I'm going." Nova stated. "With or without the rest of you."

"We don't have a choice now." Shiro added.


End file.
